Because Of Natalie
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Natalie was the only one who ever showed kindness to Ferret. When she is kidnapped, he is willing to risk his own life to save her. Rewritten and updated.
1. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Author's Note: I know it's been almost two years since this story was updated. I apologize for the wait. I was unsure of how this story would play out. Also I felt it was best that the first six chapters were rewritten before adding onto the story. The writing was of poor quality, so that's all been edited. As for the plot, nothing much has changed.

* * *

The crimson lights penetrated the darkness as the wailing sirens split the traffic. It was a familiar constant that screamed through Dakota's nights since the evening of the big bang.

Static and Gear successfully stopped another catastrophe. However neither of them wore their usual proud smile. There was little to celebrate with this case. Sure it was a relief that Hyde was already unconscious when the police arrived and the paramedics could take him into custody without the brute putting up a fight. The back of his left calf was shredded requiring multiple wraps to slow the flow. The sight made the duo question the humanity of the one who inflicted the wound.

The bang baby known as Kangor struggled as he was pushed towards a police car. He refused to step inside the vehicle until he was certain that Ferret would survive. The cop who cuffed him assured him that Ferret was in good hands.

Kangor ceased struggling when he witnessed a paramedic lift Ferret atop a stretcher. The rodent-faced meta-human groaned as he was strapped down. Kangor tore his eyes from his best friend; he knew how Ferret despised restraints. Still it was the quantity of blood staining the bandage on Ferret's side that concerned those involved. Static had witnessed much carnage at the hands of the bang babies, but never had he seen a meta-human on meta-human with this amount of brutality.

One bang baby was secured inside a police car and the other fastened inside an ambulance. Static watched as a paramedic placed an oxygen mask atop Ferret's deformed nose. The ghastly sight of the numerous contusions painting the frail body in various colors caused the duo's stomachs to turn. The ambulance door slammed shut and the driver dashed off. The cop escorting Kangor to the police station was in no hurry.

The remaining officers thanked the heroes for their assistance on capturing the kidnappers. The young electric wielder glanced back at the final piece of the puzzle. The golden-haired girl, one who went by the name of Natalie, gave her statement to the detective. He jotted down everything she said while his partner recorded her words on tape. She clutched her arms as the evening wind danced about her, twirling the skirt of her yellow sundress. The detective nodded his head and motioned for an inferior to give the girl a ride home.

Static stepped forward and offered to escort the blonde to her house. The two cops exchanged glances and complied. Static heard them mutter something about the paperwork and press associated with this case. The young superhero returned his attention to the teenage female.

"Are you okay?" Static asked as he slowly her.

Natalie jumped at the voice. She calmed upon realizing where the words originated. She inhaled deeply then nodded.

"What happened?" Static asked having only caught the tail end of the fight.

Supposedly Kangor stood in front of Natalie as they watched the other two deck it out. He witnessed Hyde grab Ferret by the hair and twice slam his face into the wall. He then gripped his gargantuan fingers about Ferret's frail neck. The rodent inserted his claws into Hyde's thick skin. It seemed that sharp objects were the only thing capable of penetrating the bulky hide. The shock caused Hyde to drop Ferret, giving the latter the chance to go on the offensive. Ferret took advantage of the opportunity and sliced the back of his calf, severing the hind tendon. Hyde lost the use of his leg, but showed no signs of backing down from the battle. He then battered Ferret with his fist until Static and Gear got the chance to intervene. By that time the bloodshed was already to a maximum.

Now that the only innocent witness involved was alone in his presence, the young superhero yearned to discover the truth behind the fight. He knew that Ferret and Hyde never got along and that the latter often coerced the former into doing his bidding by threatening him with bodily harm. Even though Static could not excuse Ferret's kleptomania, he felt pity when he got wrangled into fulfilling Hyde's dirty work. Luckily for the smallest meta-human the courts often granted him compassion when presented with the argument of bullying.

"I mean I've never seen the violence to this extreme with two teammates," Static stated.

"Ferret," Natalie managed to say before breaking into sobs. Static looked at her with pity. She cradled her face in her hands. The images of the fight threatened to haunt her memory for the rest of her life.

"Is he the one who kidnapped you?" Static asked recalling the ransom note her parents received. He figured Hyde forced Ferret to abduct the girl. Though he was the smallest of the group, the fact that he was a member of the rough pack would frighten a normal girl like Natalie.

"No, not at all!" Natalie exclaimed. She sniffed the quietly added, "He saved my life." Static wrinkled his brow. Natalie wiped the tears from her eyes and the leak from her nostril. She sniffed once more then chose to reveal more information to the hero. She felt that the more people she told would spread the truth of Ferret's heroics. "Hyde was going to kill me. Then Ferret—he saved me."

The news surprised Static. Ferret was not usually one to show courage. Usually he ended up running and escaping. However it would explain the reason the two were fighting. Static witnessed a new set of tears replacing the ones that had recently been wiped away. He placed a comforting hand on Natalie's shoulder.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Natalie asked, her cerulean eyes staring at Static's masked face.

Not knowing the answer to the question he felt it best not to give her false hope. Natalie noticed the silence and resumed weeping. Her hands covered her lovely eyes. Static wrapped his arms around her frame. Natalie gave into the comfort and returned the embrace.

"Why did he do that?" Static asked Natalie as he pet her hair.

"Do what?" Natalie asked back, glancing up at the boy.

"Take on Hyde," Static replied. "I mean he knows he's no match for him."

"Do you think he'll recover?" Natalie asked her eyes threatened to spill another flood.

Static frantically replied, "He'll be fine, don't worry. He's been through worse."

Natalie could sense the lies as Static spoke, but chose to believe his words if merely to keep from crying. The two parted. Natalie stared down at her white sandals. Her toes twitched while thinking of the mangled body of one she considered a friend bleeding to his demise.

Static sighed. He began to think out loud. "I just don't know what made him do that." He noticed Natalie staring at him and decided not to hide his concerns. "Was there a dispute about the ransom?" It baffled the superhero that Ferret would willingly help someone out of the goodness of his heart.

"That's a long story," Natalie said. She suddenly regained an intense interest with her shoes. "Well, you see—he's sort of become…" Natalie's face reddened. She silently said, "I love him."

The confession surprised him to say the least. Despite the questions running through his head he knew it was none of his business to pry. He saw Natalie shiver.

"Do you want a lift home?" Static offered.

Natalie nodded as Static picked her up and placed her gently on the disk. On the way home Natalie told Static the story of her and Ferret.


	2. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Author's Notes:

1) This chapter takes place five months before the previous.

2) I decided to change up Natalie's reaction during her first meeting with Ferret. One of the reasons I rewrote this story is because I felt like Natalie was crossing into Sue territory. That's a dangerous line to cross, so I rewrote this in hopes of making her reaction to meeting one of these fearsome creatures more realistic.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The city welcomed its second week of spring. The white blossoms poked out from the branches. After the winter months of being forced indoors with the furious snowstorms the residents of Dakota were basking in the beauty that bloomed out their windows. The weather, neither too hot nor cold, tempted the people to forsake their duties and enjoy a lazy afternoon in the sun. A set of cumulous clouds drifted past the sun, temporarily blocking the sky's comforts. They soon passed allowing the bulb to warm the once frozen streets.

The bright days gave the people the protection necessary to waltz to and fro without any worries. Unfortunately Dakota had been recently dubbed one of the more dangerous cities since the big bang. The criminals who lingered in Dakota were not the usual bad guys, but people with superhuman abilities. As a result the nightlife was not as booming as it once was. Too many feared to venture outside without the protection of the sun.

With the coming of spring the citizens regained a new courage that allowed them to move freely. Natalie was among the numbers who walked the city streets. The girl followed the footsteps of a majestic collie named Mina. She named the canine after the heroine in Bram Stoker's famous novel. Many people approached Natalie to compliment the dog's beauty. She thanked each of them then went about her business.

Natalie enjoyed the moments she was allowed to spend outdoors, for she was mostly locked away inside studying. Her father was big on responsibility. His greatest desire was for his only daughter to land a job in the corporate world. Convincing her father that kind of life was not for her was futile since he refused to listen. Ever since her first day of kindergarten Natalie dreamt of following in her aunt's footsteps and pursue a career in nursing. Her family argued that the profession she sought would bring her little wealth which would shame their name greatly. They hoped that the years of prep school would remove those silly ideas from their daughter's head and lead them down the path they wished for her. Every afternoon before her parents came home Natalie killed an hour basking in the sun with her faithful canine.

That was the same routine she always followed. The teenager was no clairvoyant and had no idea that the afternoon held an unexpected surprise for her.

She walked her normal route a smile worn by both Natalie and Mina. The two passed by a shadowed alley. The sound of a pained moan caught the ears of both. Natalie shivered as she pulled the leash. She was well aware of the risks associated with straying from a populated path. Still the sounds of agony stole her attention. Her blue eyes surveyed the lidless trashcan along with a stack of boxes that sat beside the metal cylinder. She sudden movement which led to two boxes toppling over made the girl jump and Mina bark.

"Mina, calm down," Natalie said trying to control her dog. The hairs stood on the collie's back as she roared each bark. Natalie pulled on the leash once more which signaled for Mina to quiet.

Against her better judgment, Natalie walked over to where the noises originated. Mina growled as they slowly approached the life form her nose already spotted. The teenager crept over to the side of the boxes. Natalie's curios eyes fell upon a lanky young man, not much older than herself. His hair was a tangled and his clothes soiled and ripped. His bare arms were covered in bruises and cuts, along with his neck. The black tank top appeared to be stained with a dark liquid to which she assumed was blood based on the scarlet splotches on his khaki cargo pants.

"Are you alright?" Natalie asked as she stepped closer.

The young man lifted his head to reveal the inhuman nose. Natalie gasped, faltering. She fell on her bottom which caused the meta-human to laugh. He soon stopped and clutched at his sore ribs. Natalie reached for one of the empty cardboard boxes in a futile attempt to regain her feet. The damp flaps caused her to stumble and fall once more.

Natalie glanced up to see the amused face of the hurt bang baby.

"Boo," he said with a laugh. Once again he groaned at the protest from his sides. He moaned as he attempted to move.

Natalie managed to move to her knees. She took in the face of the freak before her. His eyes were blackened and a stream of blood began at his bottom lip and trickled down his chin. His enlarged nose was slightly turned to the left. At her new angle Natalie could clearly see blood caked in his nostrils.

"You're—you're one of those," Natalie said with staccato breathing.

Ferret shifted, causing an acute pain to shoot through his torso. He winced and grabbed where the pain originated. He glared at the girl.

"Yes, I'm one of those," Ferret said with a mocking laugh. "Just a burden to society. You're just as pathetic as the rest of them." He moved to his feet, ignoring the intense agony. Natalie flinched at the sound of bones popping.

Feeling somewhat ashamed of her recent behavior Natalie regained control of her breathing. She reminded herself that she needed to remain calm if she wanted to stay out of harm's way. Still her heart pounded at the thought that this creature could tear her apart with those claws if he so desired.

"What?" she asked before swallowing a collection of saliva. "What happened to you?"

"Why do you care?" he asked turning away then hissing at the pain from the bruises.

"You're—you're hurt," Natalie replied, wondering why she had yet to run. She heard on the nightly news that several people who encountered these monsters were lucky if they survived.

He looked back at her and asked, "Why do you want to help me?" He laughed heartily. With one hand on his aching ribs he said mockingly. "Don't tell me, Miss America suddenly got a change of heart." He raised his voice a few notches and clamped his hands together under his chin. "It's my responsibility to take care of those less fortunate than myself." He batted his lashes a few times then glared at the girl. "Listen, princess, I don't need your help."

"I'm—I'm just try—trying to help," Natalie said as she felt tears threatening to form.

Ferret rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't tell me I hurt the spoiled princess's feelings. Dear me, whatever can I do to atone now?" He reached one arm out and clutched at his chest with the other hand. "I feel so awful."

"W—well you sh—should," Natalie said with a sob. "I'm just trying to help you."

Ferret rolled his eyes. He shooed her away with his bruised hand. "Why don't you go play pure hearted saint somewhere else?"

Natalie shook with a combination of frustration, humiliation, and fear. Her hands trembled as she reached into her purse. Ferret narrowed his eyes out of curiosity to what she would grab. She rummaged through the bag, somewhat afraid that the meta-human would mug her any second. She tried to counter those thoughts with the rational ones that he was too injured to try something of the sort. Even though she lacked strength in his condition she could outrun him. He had nothing to gain from attacking her.

"I know first aid, would you like help?" Natalie asked as she pulled out a white kit with a red cross in the center.

"Are you going to get a badge for this?" Ferret scoffed. "No, no, don't tell me," he said with a snicker. "The headlines will read: Kind-hearted Girl Rescues Horrible Bang Baby!"

A tear fell from Natalie's eye. "Why are you treating me like this? I'm just trying to help you."

Ferret smacked his lips. He moved too quickly, wincing at the contusions. He figured he should have the injuries checked, but if he waltzed into a hospital no doubt the doctors would assume he was wounded doing something illegal and would have him locked up by nightfall.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "I'll humor you."

Natalie flipped the top of the case open. She pulled out an alcohol wipe from its package. She began cleaning the various cuts on his face. Ferret bit his bottom lip as the scrapes stung. The scent of antiseptic solution nauseated him. He hated the smells associated with hospitals. He had seen enough bandages and needles in his lifetime. Pain was something he had become accustomed to.

"What's your name?" Natalie asked handing him a dry cloth to put on his bleeding gum.

"Ferret," he replied sitting up straight. Miss America would have to earn the privilege to know his birth name.

The golden-haired girl accepted the name. She figured there was nothing more she would squeeze out of him for the time being. In all honesty she would rather help him and leave without becoming emotionally attached to a criminal.

"So would it be wrong for a commoner like myself to ask your name?" Ferret asked.

Natalie's heart jumped. She glared at the meta-human who replied by laughing in her face. She gnashed her teeth. This creature was surely testing her patience. It was nothing she was not used to. So often she was willing to help those in need, most of whom wrote her off as a busybody. Perhaps she was too conceited to think she could make a difference.

"That's what I thought," Ferret said with a mock chuckle. "Princess Angel, that's what I'll call you."

"My name is Natalie," she said finally having enough of his antics. There was no law that condemned her for helping out an enemy of the city. She finished bandaging up the cuts on his arm. "Who did this?"

"I don't know," Ferret said. "A group of guys." He noticed she was not satisfied with his answer. He sighed then added, "Just a bunch of drunks who wanted to take out their anger on someone." He shrugged then said, "I happened to be a convenient someone."

"I'm sorry," Natalie said while applying the last bandage.

Ferret glanced over at the girl. He clearly saw the sincere sympathy in those eyes. He relaxed and let a forming insult pass. Perhaps this little princess was not too bad.

Mina rested her head on Ferret's leg. Ferret petted Mina's head. She briefly stuck out her tongue and shifted before lifting her furry face and panted. She licked Ferret's soiled hand.

"I should get some ice for your eyes," Natalie said standing up with Mina moving in synchrony. Natalie helped Ferret to his feet. "Can you walk?" she asked.

"I think so," Ferret moaned.

"I'll be right back," Natalie said, excusing herself.

Ferret watched as the girl shoved her hand through the loop on the end of the dog's leash. Mina trotted in time with her mistress.

Ferret shook his head when she disappeared around the corner. She won't come back, he thought to himself. Ferret gave one last look in the direction his savior left. He snorted then limped the opposite way down the alley.

The vendor gave Natalie a funny look when she requested a cup of ice and a plastic glove. He saw the serious look in her eyes and handed her the items free of charge. Natalie poured the ice into the glove and tied it shut then tossed the plastic cup into a nearby wastebasket.

The girl tugged on the leash which cued Mina to commence walking. They made their way back to the location they left the meta-human. Natalie's eyes widened when she found the area vacant. She walked down a bit further, Mina whimpering as they gradually left the busy sidewalk. She checked behind two metal trashcans and jumped at the sight of a family of mice. Natalie glanced around the darkened area to find it void of any human life forms.

She checked the number on the closest building to make sure she returned to the correct alley. She remembered that same ink spill in the shape of a spider that covered three bricks. There was even a splatter of blood where the creature known as Ferret once sat.

Natalie's eyes fell on the iced glove in her hand. Her heart began to swell. She glared in the direction that Ferret walked. She tossed the glove on the ground and returned her attention to the crowded sidewalk. Mina smiled while following her mistress's desired direction.

* * *

There is the rewrite of chapter two. I hope no one is disappointed in the character changes to both Natalie and Ferret. After reviewing Ferret's character I don't think he's one who would trust just anyone, not even a pretty girl. As for Natalie, not many people would fearlessly approach a bang baby (with the exception of Static or Gear). I tried to make her come across as human. Hopefully their meeting is more natural now.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Shelter From The Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock

Author's Note: This is still in the past. Basically Natalie is telling Static all of this, but I thought it would make more sense if it was written in third person. Also, there are some moments that happen when Natalie is not present, so that's another reason I chose to write it in third person.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Natalie's encounter Ferret. Never in her life had she met someone so rude and ungrateful. She thought the poor and needy were supposed to be welcoming of help and thanking those who went out of their way to offer kindness. It irked her that reality was not the way it was described in stories.

Upon her return home she avoided telling her mother about her meeting with one of those savages her mom loosely dubbed the meta-humans. Natalie tried to argue that Static was one of them, but her mother denied that someone so good-hearted could be clumped together with those villains who brought fear and destruction to Dakota. While tourism had improved dramatically, statistics showed that those who dwelt in the city had gradually declined over the last two years. *

Natalie told herself to forget that boy's face. However her conscience kept her awake with the possibility that Ferret, someone not much older than herself, could be sleeping out in the streets, susceptible to the elements. In order to cope with the guilt she remembered him in her prayers.

Unfortunately her heart continued to nag. Come Sunday during the sermon the reverend preached how a Christian was supposed to show their faith through actions. Natalie felt as though he was singling her out among the congregation. Sure prayers for Ferret were nice, but her soul pestered her that she should try to help him.

Following that sermon Natalie regularly took afternoon walks with Mina in hopes of a glimpse of Ferret, only minus the bruises. She frequented the location and the neighboring areas where she first encountered him. Each day proved a failure.

Come Wednesday Natalie got in another argument with her father over her future. Natalie tried to explain that she had no desire to follow in his footsteps, but he refused to listen to her point. Her mother refused to get in the middle of their squabble, despite Natalie's constant pleas for support. Her father threatened to not pay for college tuition unless she pursued the major of his choice.

Tears filled Natalie's eyes. She ran up to her room where Mina rested on her bed. She sat down beside her canine friend and wept bitterly while Mina rested her head on Natalie's lap.

"Why won't he listen to me?" Natalie asked Mina. The dog lifted her head and slightly opened her mouth. Natalie buried her face into Mina's abundant fur. "You're the only one who understands, Mina," she said silently. Mina sniffed Natalie's locks then licked her ear. Natalie allowed herself to smile at the sign of affection.

Natalie suddenly stood up, Mina following. She needed some fresh air. Natalie gripped the pink leash which caused Mina to bark and spin around in a circle. She jumped up on Natalie's jeaned legs as the latter clipped the leash to the dog's collar. Mina hurried to the closed door and impatiently wagged her tail while waiting for Natalie to free her from the room. Mina dashed down the steps, Natalie following closely behind. The teenager bypassed her parents and fled the house before either of them could call for her to return.

She kept her cell phone in her pocket in case one of them called to apologize. The chances of that happening were slim.

Natalie walked Mina down the street avoiding eye contact with everyone. The ear buds connected to her ipod blocked out the noises of the outside world. She cranked up the tunes in an attempt to drown out the voice of her father that resounded through her brain. Natalie glanced down at her dog and envied her simple life.

A few cold drops fell on Natalie's head. One slipped down her cheek, disguising itself as a tear. Natalie could care less about the weather, as long as it stayed at this frequency, there was no reason for her to worry. Her mind was currently preoccupied with the realization that in the last four years she could rarely have a conversation with her dad without it leading to an argument. She lived in a free country and felt she had the right to choose her own career path.

The rain increased on the few who were foolish to face its wrath. Natalie put her ipod back into her purse and let the tears fall, blending in with the rain.

Mina began to whine which snapped Natalie out of her zone. She glanced down at her saturated clothes and realized she and her dog were risking an illness out in the weather. Natalie searched her surroundings for shelter. It was a long walk back to her house, even if she wanted to return so soon. There were no dog friendly businesses around.

Natalie and Mina picked up the pace as the former searched the area for a roof she could seek shelter under until the rain slowed.

The two stopped when a car dashed by, sloshing filthy water onto its unsuspecting victims. Natalie growled under her breath. Mina attempted to dry her fur by shaking it onto the human. Natalie glared down at the collie who appeared proud of herself.

From a nearby condemned building a figure watched the two. Natalie fell to her knees and began to weep. She sat down on the damp sidewalk while the rain fell on her shivering form. Mina whined. Natalie stroked the dog's wet fur, making a mental note to wash her when they returned home.

The pair of brown eyes observed them. The girl was now red-faced from frustration and crying. Her helpless, shuddering form reminded him of when Talon was…he tossed that horrific memory from his mind. He hated the thought of someone so dear to him broken. The fragile girl before him was even more defenseless than the meta-human who fell victim to Hyde's abuse. He recalled Ebon leading Hotstreak and Shiv in an assault against Hyde for shattering their friend and teammate. Ferret could not help but smile at the visual of the burnt and mangled Hyde when the three were done with him.

Natalie clamped her hands over her leaking eyes. Ferret's heart stung for her. Even though she was somewhat judgmental, he could not blame the citizens for fearing his kind. After all, only three of them did anything to improve the conditions of their town. So many were blessed with special abilities and they chose to use those powers to harm and destroy. Ferret's conscience reminded him that he was a member of the latter group. Ferret hated when his conscience was correct.

The blonde, whose hair now appeared brown, sitting in front of him sacrificed her own safety to try and help him. She also spared him a doctor bill he would never in a million lifetimes be able to pay. He clicked his tongue at his own nagging heart. Perhaps he could let his apathetic exterior break this one time.

"Pst!" he called out to the girl.

Natalie looked up and searched for the origin of a voice. Upon finding no one she assumed insanity.

"Natalie, back here!" the voice called.

Natalie's eyes searched more diligently. Mina barked which directed her gaze. From that direction she saw movement in the doorway of an abandoned building.

Natalie cautiously rose to her feet. She made her way to the door, shivering with every step. Her chest pounded with anxiety. She read too many news reports where a girl her age was attacked and raped due to straying into an unfamiliar location. The presence of her dog increased her courage for the time being.

"Who's there?" she called out as she neared the building.

"Natalie, it's me, Ferret!" he called. He revealed his face through the smashed in door.

Natalie jumped at the sudden movement which caused Ferret to chuckle. Natalie sent him a death glare. Ferret shrugged and offered her entrance to his hideout. Natalie hesitated for a second. The increasing pouring assisted her decision to step inside the shady shelter.

Natalie's quivering arms welcomed the heat provided by a small fire produced in a rusty barrel. Natalie was aware that a fire in the midst of a collapsing, wood building was not the best idea. However she felt grateful to be out of the harsh weather. She began wringing out her hair.

Mina's collar jingled as she shook her fur. She approached her mistress who shivered by the fire.

"You're soaked," Ferret said as he began peeling off Natalie's sweater.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natalie barked as she gripped her hands on her arms pushing them protectively against the pink tank top incase he tried to remove anything else. She knew something like this would happen. Her brain chastised her for being foolish enough to step inside the ragged building with the bang baby. She was now vulnerable to his every whim and until the rain stopped no one would be around to rescue her. She bit the inside of her cheek at the realization that she waltzed right into his trap.

Ferret narrowed his eyes. He laid the drenched sweater across a box. The water dripped at a steady rate from the fabric. The garment's owner glared at her host.

Ferret scoffed, "I was only trying to help." He returned her glower with one of his own. "I thought you'd be grateful to be out of the rain, but I guess the spoiled princess is unhappy with the accommodations."

Natalie caught her breath as she realized Ferret had no intentions of harming her. Still she felt she needed to end the insults before he bombarded her with them until it was safe for her to step outside again.

"I'm sorry," Natalie said. Sometimes one had to be the bigger person and apologize to move ahead. Ferret's face showed his suspicion of her apology. Natalie did not want to give him any ideas, but felt an explanation is in order. "I'm sorry, but when you started undressing me, I got worried."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. The two stared at each other. Natalie's face reddened as Ferret began to guffaw. After a minute of passionate laughing she placed a hand on her hip and glared.

"Why is that funny?" Natalie growled. "I thought you were going to…" She trailed off when she saw Ferret with one hand over his stomach and the other hand up with the index finger pointing in her direction.

He stood up straight and coughed into his hand. He let a few more chuckles escape his lips before speaking. "I'm sorry, but I just now realized the conditions." He placed his hand over his mouth until he could compose a more serious look. "I didn't mean to scare you. Really."

Natalie shrugged. "I didn't—I don't…"

"I may be a thief, but I'm not into more serious crimes," Ferret admitted. He stepped closer to the fire and let the flames dry the beads of clear liquid covering his palms. "I'd never in my life harm a woman and you remember that."

Natalie nodded. She sat down on a crate near the barrel. "I'm sorry," she said. "For assuming."

"No, no, that's fine," Ferret said sitting cross-legged on the concrete floor. "It's good to assume sometimes. It keeps you safe." His eyes met with hers. "Really, I was just trying to make you feel more comfortable. I shouldn't have taken it off without your permission."

"It's okay," Natalie said with a shiver. "How about we forget the whole thing."

Ferret nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Mina curled up beside Natalie. Natalie's legs began to itch due to the denim sticking to her legs. She scratched her nails along her thighs. She stopped when Mina began licking the water off her shoes.

"Is this where you live?" Natalie asked to break the second awkward silence.

"For the time being," Ferret answered. He noticed the confused look upon the girl's face. "I'm homeless," he clarified.

Natalie gave him a look of pity.

"Well, technically I'm a runaway," Ferret said if only to get her to stop looking at him like that. He hated when people gawked at him with that stupid sympathetic look. If they wanted to help him fine, he was willing to accept the aid, but hated that condescending look the helpers offered. It almost seemed as though they felt they were good people for giving up a few minutes or dollars to help someone less fortunate. That sense of arrogance sickened him.

"How come?" Natalie asked.

"My parents and I didn't get along too well," Ferret said.

"I understand what you mean," Natalie muttered as her eyes fell to the floor. She thought about her parents. Were they worried that she was out in this weather? Even though they seldom saw eye-to-eye she was aware that they saw her as competent. How shocked they would be if they found out she sought refuge with a street criminal.

"So I ran away a few years ago," Ferret said.

"How did you survive this long?" Natalie asked.

"Mostly stealing," Ferret answered. "Many times getting caught by Static, but I was able to escape. A couple of us banded together. You know our bond formed after the Big Bang. We've been through so much together."

Natalie looked at Ferret. He stared into the flames.

"Ferret, if you don't mind me asking," Natalie said. "How did you get caught in the Big Bang?"

Ferret smiled at the look of genuine curiosity covering her features. He stretched out his arms and legs. "That night I was out looking for food near the docks. I was too close to the explosion and breathed in the gas. The next morning I found out my nose larger, the same with my buck teeth, and that my nails changed to claws."

"Were you scared?" asked Natalie.

Ferret gave her a look that asked her if she were an idiot. "Wouldn't you be if you found out your appearance changed for the worst."

Natalie silently laughed and nodded.

"I went for help, but everyone thought I was dangerous and a few tried to attack me," Ferret said.

"I'm sorry," Natalie replied.

"Don't be, it's not your problem," Ferret said with a wave of his hand. "Most of my friends ditched me. They thought I was going to hurt them." Ferret stared into Natalie's eyes. "I'd never hurt anyone," Ferret sincerely said. "No one." He looked down at his claws and said, "At least not on purpose."

Natalie wanted to cry again, by this time for Ferret.

"So why would anyone want to harm me?" asked Ferret.

Natalie's next action surprised the both of them. She could not explain what possessed her to invade his personal space. She laced her cold fingers around his. Ferret sat there for a few seconds with a confused expression on his face. He could not recall the last time anyone showed some sort of affection for him. No doubt the last hug happened before the Big Bang, perhaps even before he ran away. Ferret tightened his grip on her hand, not caring that he was allowing the moment to invade him. He knew he would kick himself for giving into emotions later, but for the time being, none of that mattered.

"I'm sorry," Natalie said releasing her grip on Ferret. Her face became flushed. "I don't know why I did that." She gripped her hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Ferret asked. She noticed that he showed no weird feelings toward her. "I was hoping to warm my hands anyway," he said if only to make her feel better.

Natalie managed a smile.

The rain began to slow.

"What were you doing out in this weather?" Ferret asked.

"Blowing off some steam," answered Natalie.

"Family issues?" Ferret guessed based on her earlier comment.

Natalie nodded. "And before you say anything, even spoiled princesses have quarrels with their parents."

Ferret could not hide his laughter at her comment. "Touché," he said extending a hand in her direction. Soon his smile faded and he looked at her with a serious expression. "You know, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings with those comments."

"You didn't," Natalie replied. "I just found it annoying."

"Well sorry," Ferret stated. He stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back. "If you want you can feel free to tell me about your problems." He placed his arms under his head to act as a pillow then leaned back. "I won't charge therapy fees."

Natalie released a laugh at that comment.

Natalie shrugged. "It's nothing to trouble you about."

Ferret smiled. "Fair enough," he said.

He sat up then hunched over. The smile vanished when he saw her arms wrapped about her knees. She was still slightly shivering and her eyes stared over to the right at nothing in particular. Mina who had curled into herself was already sound asleep.

"Are you scared being here with me?" he asked.

Natalie's gaze switched over to the rodent-faced boy on the other side of the barrel. She shook her head. "I mean, I was at first. But that's because I'm not too comfortable being alone with boys I don't know."

Ferret nodded. "That makes sense," he said. "But you know it makes me happy to hear that." Natalie gave him a strange look. Ferret stifled a chuckle then explained, "What I mean is you're not like the others."

"Others?" Natalie asked.

Ferret gave her a weak smile. "You know, so many are scared of us. They avoid us like the plague, but you don't seem too afraid of meta-humans."

Natalie sat up straight. "I don't see why I should be afraid of people who are different." She paused then added, "I probably should considering all that I've heard on the news…but people like Static, Gear, and you," she stopped when she realized what she said. Ferret stared at her wide-eyed. Natalie shook her head and said with a weak smile, "I mean…you, well…" her face reddened.

Her eyes met with his. For the first time she saw the tender look in his eyes. He was not a monster who made the nightly headlines. Sure he admitted to petty theft, but she could not remember his face being on the most-wanted list. There was a hint of pain behind that cold façade. The wall had cracked once during the visit. Perhaps there was a way to see further behind the mask.

"Ferret," she said. The mentioned motioned for her to continue. "Why did you choose to help me?" she asked. "I mean, you could have let me continue to soak out there. But you…" her already flushed face deepened in color. "You helped me," she said softly.

Ferret shrugged. "I guess I was just paying you back for what you did for me last week."

Natalie's smile fell. That was not the answer she had hoped for, but one she should have expected.

"Is that all?" she asked, still holding on to the hope she was uncertain as to why it was there in the first place.

Ferret nodded. "Well…" he trailed off. "Let's just say I know how dangerous Dakota can be, especially in bad weather." He noticed a change of expression on her face. "I didn't mean to scare you," Ferret said waving his hands. He coughed into his fist then added, "But perhaps you should be afraid. Some of my kind aren't too friendly towards the normal people."

"You mean like Ebon and Hotstreak?" she asked, recalling their infamous names which had been printed time and again.

Ferret shuddered at their names. He rarely got along well with the shadow master and firestarter. Were it not their mutual acquaintanceships with Talon, Shiv, and Kangor, he would have chosen to never meeting them in the first place.

"Yes, they would be the dangerous ones," Ferret stated. He looked her square in the eye. "If ever you see one of them you better get yourself far away."

Ferret's sudden movements stirred the collie from her slumber. She wagged her tail with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Mina stood and stretched before walking up to the meta-human. Ferret observed the canine, to find her placid. Upon receiving no bad vibes from Mina he reached out to pet her thick fur. Mina licked his fingers. Ferret smiled at the contact. Considering this as permission Mina jumped in his lap and began licking his face. Ferret giggled as the tongue tickled his jaw line.

Natalie watched in stunned silence for a few moments. In time she found herself laughing along with the bang baby. Mina lowered her head, using Ferret's legs as a pillow.

"She's a sweet dog," Ferret commented.

"I know, I love her so much," Natalie replied. She paused then added, "Sometimes I wonder how lonely my home existence would be without her." She suddenly regretted revealing her personal life to a complete stranger. She expected him to insult her for complaining about her life when she had a family and home to return to. However he spoke not a word. His hands gently stroked the dog's fur.

"I remember my dog," said Ferret. "Her name was Janie. She was my only friend for the longest time." Ferret's smile faded, "She got old and, well, she was fourteen-years old."

"I'm sorry," Natalie said not being able to imagine her life if she lost her dog.

Ferret stood up and looked into Natalie's caring eyes.

"What?" she asked noticing where his gaze rested. She suddenly felt worried that her earlier fears would come true. However he promised to never harm a woman. She berated herself for believing conniving words such as that. He only wanted her to relax so she would be more surprised and not ready to fight when he made his move.

"I guess we do have something in common," Ferret said at long last.

Natalie blushed. Her fears diminished. Through the burning cinders she could see the gentle look in his eyes. Mina trusted him and she always respected her dog's character judgment. Mina had spared her from many harmful people in the past. The fact that she could have been one of the unfortunate victims she read about in the paper gave her many reasons to think her canine pal.

The sparks crackled and flittered away. The burning paper crisped before breaking away from the rest, falling in a graceful dance to the concrete floor before, dying instantly. Behind the flashes of orange she saw Ferret staring at her. He no longer looked at her with disgust, or contempt. He was finally seeing her for who she truly was. The look in his eyes caused her heart to skip. She inhaled deeply to alleviate the sting. The temperature in Natalie's face rose. Her head felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Ferret asked.

Natalie smiled. She felt the symptoms of an illness. Yes, that was it, she was suffering a fever brought on by the foul weather. She needed to return to the comfort of her home and burrow beneath her quilt.

Natalie's cell phone rang. Natalie recognized the name and flipped it open. Her mother's frantic voice shrieked over the device. Natalie had to pull the phone a distance away from her ear. Ferret chuckled at the scene. He could hear every word spoken on the other line. Natalie listened to her mother beg her to return home. After a few minutes of listening to the apologies she agreed and hung up.

"My mom wants me to come home," Natalie said to Ferret. The latter nodded. Natalie secured her cellular in her damp pocket. "Thanks for giving me shelter from the rain," she added.

"It's nothing," Ferret said waving a hand towards her. "Anything for a friend."

"Friend?" she asked.

Ferret slightly blushed. "Uh, yeah," he said with a lopsided grin. "I guess I could call you that. We've looked out for each other now. That's what friends do."

Natalie showed her agreement with a smile. "I hope to see you again, friend."

"Hopefully sooner than later," Ferret muttered.

"Pardon?" Natalie asked.

Ferret shook his head. "Nothing," he said quickly. He then added, "Just be careful."

Natalie nodded. She turned her attention to her dog, "Come on, Mina." Mina ran over to Natalie. She slid her hand through the loop at the top of the leash. "See you later, Ferret," Natalie said with a wave.

Ferret waved as she left the building.

He walked over to the fire shivering, but not from the cold. Having not thought about her for the majority of the day did not keep him from missing her in her absence. He found himself impatiently waiting for their next meeting. Luckily for him, that moment was to come sooner than he thought.

* * *

Okay, in the first draft I realized the romance was blooming too quickly. I don't think someone as timid as Natalie or suspicious as Ferret would be comfortable with hugging or romance this early, so I decided to delete it for the time being. Don't worry there will be romance in the future.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Pining

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Author's Note: In case you're wondering about what I said in the A/N in the last chapter, Natalie is not telling Static _all _of this word for word, only the key points. I'm just putting in the extra details to make it more interesting.

* * *

The next afternoon greeted those of Dakota with another heavy shower. Due to yesterday's events Natalie was barred from leaving the estate. After briefly walking Mina within the gates the teenager and her loyal canine returned to the shelter of the two-story residence. To many the abode was something to marvel at, but to Natalie it was a spectacular prison which separated her from her hopes and dreams.

The blonde could still recall the word for word conversation that followed when she and Mina returned from their walk the previous day.

_Natalie silently opened the front door enough for her and Mina to enter. Natalie unhooked Mina's leash and hung it on the wall. She surveyed the area before tiptoeing to the staircase. Natalie heard her name being shrieked behind a fountain of tears. The girl rolled her eyes before turning to gaze upon the tearstained face of her mother._

_"Natalie, I was so worried," she said with a sob. "It started raining and I thought about you being lost out there amongst the freaks." She wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Anything could have happened to you."_

"_I'm fine, Mom," Natalie said as she gasped for air._

_Her mother eased her grip on the teen. Her relieved face soon switched to one of anger. She broke her hold and placed her hands on her hips, her foot tapping in rhythm of her seething heart._

"_I wish you wouldn't run off like that," she bellowed. "Especially with those creatures running amok."_

_"I wish you'd back me up time to time," Natalie retorted._

"_That's not relevant right now," Fern scolded. "Besides, I don't want to get in the middle of yours and his squabbles." She crossed her arms. "I don't like putting my nose where it doesn't belong."_

"_That's a first," Natalie muttered under her breath._

"_Excuse me?" Fern asked._

_Natalie heavily sighed. "It's nothing," the younger woman stated. She ran a hand through her damp hair._

_"You're drenched," her mother said. "Where did you go? I hope you weren't standing out there in the rain just to spite your father."_

"_I'd never do anything that foolish," Natalie replied as she made her way to the kitchen. Her mother followed two paces behind. Natalie decided to be the bigger woman and stop with the mystery. She turned to face the older lady. "I didn't mean to worry you. It started raining and I had to find shelter." Her eyes fell upon the soaked dog. "Unfortunately there's not a lot of places that are welcoming to dogs." She pet the smiling dog's ears. "But a friend was kind enough to let me stay."_

_"That was very nice of her," Fern stated, clamping her hands "Was it Rosie or Jasmine?" She wanted a name and address to send their parents a thank you note._

_"No, a different friend," Natalie answered while opening the refrigerator._

_"Who?" her mother asked._

_"Ferret," Natalie replied as she reached for a glass with an orange juice carton in the other. _

_"I don't believe I've met her."_

_"You haven't. And Ferret is a him." Natalie placed both items down on the marble counter._

_"Oh my goodness!" her mother exclaimed. "You were at a __boy's__ house?" Natalie nodded as she poured the beverage into the vessel. Fern's hands began to shake. She placed her trembling fingers against her robust lips. "What in the name of all that's holy were you doing in a boy's house?"_

_"He's my friend," Natalie said as she brought the glass to her mouth. Natalie sat down at one of the tall stools alongside the table. She cupped both hands around the slender glass. Mina sat at Natalie's feet wagging her tail. Natalie stuck her finger in the juice and let Mina lick the drops from her finger._

_"I don't like this, Natalie," her mother scolded. "Not one bit." Natalie huffed, but her parent was not about to let her rebel of a daughter get a word in. "First you run off, then you visit a boy, who I never met, and stay in close quarters with him."_

_"It was raining, Mom," Natalie said. "I had nowhere else to go and he invited me in."_

_"And what kind of a name is Ferret?"_

_"It's a nickname."_

_"I figured that, but it doesn't sound very proper."_

_"Mom, he's a nice boy."_

_Fern sat down at the table with her hands on her temples. Natalie refused to look at her mother's face while she finished her drink. Without passing a glance in the other woman's direction Natalie rinsed out the cup then placed it inside the dishwasher._

_A thousand thoughts raced through Fern's mind. She massaged her aching temples. In her lifetime she had done some scandalous things, but nothing ever as risky as what her daughter stepped foot upon. She only hoped there was help before Natalie entered a realm of no return, one that would send her to the fiery pits._

_She glanced up for a realization to smack her in the face. "Natalie," Fern gasped while standing up and pointing at the mentioned._

_"What?" Natalie asked, becoming more irritated by the second. She was glad that Dylan returned home from the university today and that her father was required to pick him up at the airport giving her a few moments peace from him. Hopefully with Dylan stepping into the picture there would be a few more moments for her to relax. Usually when the perfect son returned home for a school holiday her parents' attention shifted to him. For the time being she had only to suffer her mother's hysterical antics_

_"Where is your white sweater?" Fern asked with wide eyes._

_Natalie looked down at her shoulders and remembered. "I left it at Ferret's!" Natalie exclaimed in a shocked tone, her arms grasping at her shoulders._

_Natalie's mother's mouth fell open. She rapidly shook her head._

_"Mother, you don't think?" Natalie asked._

_"You left your sweater at a boy's house?" she asked._

_"It was soggy," Natalie said. "I even remember where he put it."_

_Her mother walked out of the room mumbling words of disbelief._

_Natalie sought shelter insider her room. It was not long after her father returned with Dylan that her mother told them of Natalie's adventures in their absence. Not desiring to hear Natalie's side of the story her father decided that grounding her was the best option. Her mother agreed, as she never went against his decisions._

Now Natalie lie on her bed, listening to the rain cascade down off the roof.

Once inside Natalie thought about the last few moments she spent with Ferret. She laid down on the pink sheets on her bed. She closed her eyes and pictured his face in her mind. Why is it that she felt so comfortable in the presence of one of those fearsome meta-humans?

Her fingers longed to touch his hands once more. Her eyes desired to look upon his face again. Her heart raced at the thought of spending another moment with the young meta-human.

Natalie laughed at the ridiculous nature of her recent thoughts. She was aware of the low statistics of them meeting again, let alone forming a friendship. He was merely returning a favor for a favor. Sure it would be nice to see the boy again. They had come to an understanding back there. Natalie had many friends, but there was something special about Ferret, and not just the fact that he was one of those bang babies who more often than not seized the city in terror.

She rested hear head on her folded hands. She shut her eyes while listening to the patter of raindrops hitting the panes masked behind the ruffled, fuchsia curtains.

* * *

On another part of town a certain meta-human sat within the shelter of a certain condemned building. It was common knowledge for the afternoons of the next two months to include rainstorms. The rain rarely lasted more than two hours and it usually left the atmosphere feeling cooler afterwards.

Ferret sat in front of the blazing fire watching the flames dance. In the orange light he saw the face of his recent acquaintance smiling back at him. He felt somewhat inclined to bow down and thank the water god for blessing him with rainfall as it allowed him a second encounter with the girl. It was not as though the spoilt child was the love of his life, but it felt wonderful to be in the company of a beautiful woman again.

Ferret laughed at the thought. He would openly admit that even before the big bang he was never one to be classified as handsome or hot. Sure he made friends easily and girls found him easy to talk to. Unfortunately he was the friend, the one the females could trust, and enjoyed hanging with, but not necessarily one they wanted to date. Each day at lunch and before school he listened to the pretty girls confess their pains of pining over a certain attractive guy who was too wrapped up in his own life, or a Venus incarnate to notice her. Ferret willingly listened and comforted them in any way possible. He watched with a heavy heart as they recovered only to pursue another jerk who simply tossed them aside, leading them back to his waiting arms. The cycle repeated time and again.

It surprised him how after the big bang those who flocked to him with hearty smiles or in tears avoided him. Were they too ashamed of his appearance, or afraid because of the happenings of his kind.

Ferret was never a thief before the accident at the docks. It was only when he ran away and the mutations kept him from attaining a job that he resulted to stealing. That was when he met Ebon, one of two people the rodent boy honestly feared. Sure Hyde threatened him, and made good on his threats, but the abuse he suffered at the giant's hand was only physical. Ebon was several levels above the aforementioned moron.

The cracking sound of a door opening stirred Ferret from his thoughts. The heavy footsteps spared him from having to turn to discover who made their way towards him.

"Thought I'd find you here," Kangor said, stopping directly behind his closest friend.

Kangor and Ferret had been friends before the explosion, back when their names were Damien and Luke.* Back then they were nowhere near as close as they had become over the two years. Some would even admit that Kangor now viewed Ferret as a younger brother. He protected him from Hyde's hand as often as he could, once even taking a few hits himself. Over the years Hyde had reduced the number of physical attacks sent Ferret's way.

Though no one knew for sure the reason the number of assaults dwindled. About a year ago Ferret became the giant's punching bag. He kept quiet about the source of his bruises despite Kangor's constant probing. Even Static on occasion questioned the degree of discolored markings on the rodent's face, neck, and arms. After Hyde's fist collided with Kangor's face something happened that neither party mentioned out loud. Most of the other meta-humans (the majority of whom loathed Hyde) felt it had something to do with the smaller man's eyes. Ferret, Talon, and supposedly Hyde, were the only ones who had ever set eyes upon what Kangor shielded behind those shades. Supposedly the man's true eyes were the cause of many nightmares to come. Despite the aching curiosity most chose to remain ignorant.

Whatever Hyde saw behind those glasses, or something Kangor said to the burly creature scared him into keeping his hands off Ferret, at least whenever the latter was in Kangor's presence. Or at least that was the rumor. Ironically, the only one oblivious to said rumors was Ferret. Kangor preferred it that way.

Ferret smiled, too content to speak. He didn't want any of his other friends to know about Natalie just yet. The last thing he wanted was for someone to harm the kind girl.

"You're cheerful," Kangor stated as Ferret stood to greet him with a smile.

"Should I not be?" Ferret countered.

Kangor smirked at his friend's comment. They often played in that manner. "I have no complaints," Kangor replied. "It's good to see you smiling again."

Ferret's smile proved to be enough of a thank you to satisfy Kangor.

Kangor walked over to the boxes near the door where they stashed their stolen edibles. As he rummaged through the canned foods he noticed an odd item sitting atop an adjacent box. He dropped the can of beans back inside the box and slowly approached what appeared to be a female's garment. It was a petite, white sweater, nothing that could be considered Talon's style.

"Ferret, who's is this?" Kangor asked as he removed his shades. Ferret was comfortable with the irregular color of his irises and odd shape of the pupils.

Ferret turned his head to see and his eyes widened. "Oh, I completely forgot about that," he gasped. Kangor threw the clothing article into his friend's outstretched arms. "She must be missing this."

"She?" Kangor asked with a smirk. He placed a hand on his hip. "Is this why you've been acting so giddy?"

Ferret's cheeks reddened. "No," he lowly denied.

Kangor snickered, but decided to save the teasing for another time.

Ferret ran his slender fingers up and down the stitches. It now held a musty aroma surrounding the threads, but beneath that the girl's unique smell remained. Ferret brought the garment to his nose and inhaled Natalie's sweet scent. The image of her laughing face accumulated behind his shut eyelids.

He opened his eyes to see Kangor staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" Kangor finally asked.

"Tracking," Ferret replied. "So I can return it to her." He was aware that nothing would ever happen between them, but felt that he should at least see her one last time in order to get her out of his system. Perhaps after visiting her in her own domain the misplaced feelings he felt for her would vanish. At least he hoped that was the case.

* * *

*I could find no reliable information on their names, so I gave them the same names I gave them in my other story Broken Mirrors. I've seen three other stories in which Ferret was named Luke, so I chose to go along with that. As for Kangor, I think Damien is a cool name and decided it fit his dark, mysterious personality.

Is it apparent that I really dislike Hyde?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. The Sweater

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe anyone actually read this chapter. The original posting was so horribly written and extremely cheesy. Well now that's all been fixed. I decided to spread out their meetings and the overall events. After all people don't fall in love overnight, so it's going to take a few months. Hopefully no one is too disappointed with the changes.

* * *

Ferret roamed the streets through the murky drizzle. He could navigate these roads in his sleep. His superhuman nose followed the sweet lilac scent belonging to his newest acquaintance. He'd sniff her sweater from time to time to make sure he was on the right track, but more often just to bask in that sweet smell.

His worn out shoes splashed in the shallow puddle along the curb. The streets were barren due to the fact that the sun had yet to return from among the fortified clouds.

A teenager in a blue wind suit sped by Ferret on his bicycle, nearly knocking the meta-human down. The tires splashed up water from puddle into Ferret's face. He then rode on without any sort of apology. Ferret glowered in the direction that the boy had sped off in. Were he not with a destination in mind he would trail the jerk and teach him a lesson. Ferret waved a hand at the teenager and continued on with his path.

Ferret's eyes fell upon the sweater. Drops of brown now soiled the bleach white threads. He snickered at the thought of the queen freaking out when she saw the stain on her precious princess' clothing. It occurred to him how her parents took the fact that their daughter returned home missing a garment.

The rodent-faced creature stopped in his tracks. As his fingers caressed the soft cotton he wondered why it was he was so adamant about making sure this generic article was returned to its owner. It was not as though Natalie lacked the means to purchase a new one. Besides in another month it would be too warm to require a cardigan.

While in the midst of his moral dilemma he never heard the tires screeching. By the time the blaring horn reached his ears he saw the grill closing in on his face. Ferret barely had time to scream. Just as he shut his eyes, anticipating the excruciating pain as his limbs would be torn and his guts splattered upon the concrete he felt two hands firmly grasp his waist. He was firmly tossed into a grassy area on the side of the medium.

With the stinging lights out of his eyes, Ferret gathered the strength to open them. His vision was still blurred from the harsh landing when he was tossed. He heard an angry voice from the window and figured it was the driver. Ferret chose to ignore the lecture and waited for his breathing to slow and his vision to return.

Ferret felt a warm liquid trickling down his arm. He glanced down at his elbow to find it scraped and bleeding from when it collided with a jagged rock. He let out a sigh of relief at the fact that he was still in one piece.

Ferret surveyed the area for any sign of his rescuer. He expected him to be Kangor, or even the slim possibility of Ebon. His eyes widened when he saw the face of one he usually tried to avoid.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Static asked hovering over him on his disk.

"No," Ferret said holding his throbbing head. "He…what…you…no…it…fast…" He rambled on with broken thoughts for another two minutes. Static blinked with concern that the fall caused more damage than he planned. Eventually Ferret ceased speaking and sat there in the grass with a blank stare on his face.

Static lowered himself to the ground and reduced the disk back into its compactable form. He crouched down next to a skittish Ferret. He released a white jolt in his finger tip to inspect the other meta-human's eyes. The pupils were a bit dilated. From what he learned from the health textbooks Static knew where this could lead.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Static said while helping Ferret to his feet.

Ferret wobbled for a few seconds before completely stumbling. Static reached out his arms to grab the other before he plummeted back into the grass. Ferret dropped Natalie's sweater on the damp ground. Static picked up the garment, eyed it closely, and then looked back at Ferret with a lifted eyebrow. He let the thought vanish and tossed the disk back into the air.

"Well, off we go," Static said helping Ferret onto the disk.

"No," Ferret said while resisting.

"Come on, you can barely stand on your own," Static argued. "Just a routine checkup, you don't have to stay if they—"

"I'm not going to any hospitals!" Ferret yelled as he leapt from the disk. He snatched the sweater from Static's grip and pointed at him with a glare. "I haven't done anything to warrant my arrest and I'm not going to give those doctors a chance to accuse me of something I didn't do."

Static stared wide-eyed for a few seconds. When he regained his ability to blink he reached out a hand in Ferret's direction. "No one's going to make you go if you don't want to," he said in a gentle tone that Ferret rarely heard. Despite the mask the look on the hero's face appeared kind. "But I suggest you go."

Ferret clutched the sweater. He soaked its condition; if it were not ruined before, it was beyond repair now.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine," Ferret stated at last. He looked Static square in the eyes. "Trust me when I tell you I've been through worst scrapes in my life which didn't receive medical attention. " He noticed the look of pity in Static's eyes. Ferret sighed then said, "Look, thanks for saving my life, but I'm okay now, really."

Static was not pleased with Ferret's decision, but knew it was not his to make. He nodded then said, "Just be careful okay. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

Ferret sent a suspicious glare in the hero's direction. He wanted to ask why he was so concerned with the well-being of an enemy, but decided to keep those thoughts to himself. After all Static had just rescued him from certain death. He watched as Static zipped away, probably off to foil another's plan.

Ferret stared at the ground with Natalie's sweater clenched in between his mutated fingers. Ferret laughed at his own stupidity for thinking the girl would desire the filthy item. He tossed it in the nearby ditch then headed back towards his home.

Ferret chose not to return to the building he recently dwelt in to spare himself from Kangor's teasing. Usually he did not mind the friendly taunts, but for the time being he was not in the mood to hear that voice. Perhaps it was the fact that Natalie had already resumed with her perfect life and had long since forgotten about him. Ferret chuckled at that last thought, it would not take much for one's memory to erase him.


	6. Natalie's House

Disclaimer: If I owned Static Shock I guarantee you Ferret would have appeared more in the series (about as much as Hotstreak and Ebon). Well, at least he now has this fanfic in his honor.

This chapter is a long one. While rewriting I wanted to add more detail and back-story to the characters and somehow this chapter ended up over 6,000 words long. Oh well. I hope you all enjoy.

There is a brief mention of one-sided Ferret/Talon in this chapter. While I like pairing Talon with Shiv there just seems to be so much chemistry between Talon and Ferret. Anyway, I have other stories about them, but not this one. Again, it's only a brief mentioning.

* * *

The sunlight penetrated the crystal panes in the breakfast nook. The cream curtains lined the grand bay windows. At the table the teenage girl stared at the endless clouds. The weatherman predicted another heavy shower that afternoon. The weather offered little concern for her as she was still confined to the interior of the estate.

Her fork prodded the eggs. The golden glow of the yolk did little to arouse her already dormant appetite. Mina sat at the girl's feet, wagging her tail in hopes of a crumb falling her way. Natalie tore the toast in two and tossed the larger sliver to the collie. Mina graciously gobbled it down and stared up at her mistress for the possibility of a second helping. Mina licked her lips in defeat as she saw Natalie nibble the corner of the bread.

Natalie turned her head in the direction of approaching footsteps. A handsome, young man with wavy, blonde locks stepped into the room with a large smile on his face. His cerulean eyes had the ability to bring cheer wherever he stepped. He wore black pants and a navy blue blazer over top of a white shirt. His tie was black with blue stripes. The young man whistled while pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Natalie smiled and shook her head. Dylan was the pride of the family, a young business major, just what his father desired of his children.

Natalie was more than aware that when her father stepped down he planned on handing the company over to Dylan. With those facts blatantly obvious to everyone it baffled her why he refused to allow her to pursue the career of her choosing.

"Watching your weight?" Dylan joked, pointing to the still full plate.

Natalie scowled at her brother. "No, just not hungry."

"In that case," Dylan said sitting down and pulling the plate towards him.

Natalie lifted her arms then crossed them over her chest. She watched as her brother scarved down half of the plate's contents in less than a minute. It annoyed her how he could eat a massive amount of food and not gain a pound. No doubt he inherited his mother's metabolism.

"You thinking about that guy?" Dylan asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"Oh gross," Natalie cried, shielding her eyes from the offensive sight.

He swallowed then repeated the question. He heard from his mother that Natalie had dashed out of the house after a fight with their father and ended up in the company of a strange, lower-class ruffian. Dylan found little reason to worry seeing as how the gentleman caused his sister no harm.

Natalie shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I shouldn't be thinking about him. I don't even know him that well."

Dylan nodded. "You make friends so easily," he commented. "I don't see any reason this guy shouldn't like you."

"I think he does," Natalie said with her hands around the glass. "I just don't think he takes me seriously."

"Well," Dylan said as he stood. "No one really ever did." He patted her head then walked away laughing. He kept his gaze straight to avoid the glare.

Natalie returned her eyes to the orange juice. Her mind returned to the meta-human who went by the alias Ferret. She remembered him in her prayers the night before. Still she hoped he would find safety from the coming rain. She smiled as she rinsed out the cup, hoping for another chance encounter with him before long.

* * *

Ferret woke with a runny nose. He sat up on his makeshift bed in the drafty building. One look at the tattered place and anyone could see the reason it was condemned. A steady drop fell on his head. He leaned his head back to let it wash his face. Ferret was aware of the stench radiating from his body, but it was a smell he had grown accustomed to.

He ran his bare arm beneath his oversized nostrils. The clear mucus now covered the skin. He wiped the substance along his cargo pants. Ferret could not recall the last time he changed his clothes, let alone bathed. It baffled him how his friends could stand being around him. He found it even more confusing how someone like Natalie could bear to touch him.

Ferret's eyes widened at the thought of the girl. He found himself flushed and his heart racing at the memory of her smiling face. Ferret laughed at himself and stretched out his lanky legs. It was not too difficult to realize that someone of Natalie's caliber could ever form a lasting friendship with one of his kind. She was beautiful and of a different class. Ferret hunched over with his hands resting atop his knees.

The bang baby understood the mistake he nearly made the day before. He chided himself for being stupid enough to believe he could just waltz up to Natalie's residence with her forgotten item in his grip and be granted access to the princess. He mused on the idea that Natalie's castle was probably seven stories tall with a stone or iron fence surrounding the property. There were most likely guards posted every five feet around that gate. Then around the guards was a moat filled with sharks and piranhas.

Ferret chuckled at his imagination. Even if she was the daughter of a successful millionaire they did not live in a feudal society. There were no laws that barred him from visiting a friend. What reason did he have not to return that sweater? Maybe for the first time since the big bang he would be dubbed a hero.

Ferret jumped up. After taking five minutes to ready himself he dashed out to the location he remembered tossing the garment. He stuck to the back roads and underground routes to avoid being scene by the normal citizens. The last thing he needed was to catch the attention of Static and be accused of something he had no involvement in. Ferret had no idea why the people of the city feared him. He had yet to hurt a living soul, save for stealing, which he only committed the act in order to survive. If only the good people of Dakota understood what was required of a starving soul, whose mutation kept him from employment, in order keep from passing away into nonexistence. He figured that they would care less when his time came. To the masses he would be just another burden of society removed from their shoulders.

At last he approached the area of the near accident. He watched the heavy traffic. Ferret climbed the bridge. He waited for the opportune moment to leap to the ditch he remembered throwing out the sweater. His eyes searched the area until they came upon the now brown fabric. He splashed into the ankle-deep puddle and grasped at the sleeve. Mud leaked from the fibers. He tossed it over his shoulder, watching the water slosh. The garment instantly soaked his shoulder and the dirty water dripped down his back.

The meta-human glanced around to make sure no smirking superhero watched his actions. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to a laughing Static the reason he retrieved the discarded item. It made his blood boil to think about that nosey kid.

Ferret shook his head. Now was no time for such thoughts. He had a mission and it was one he was going to succeed at. No matter the odds he was going to see Natalie before sundown.

* * *

Natalie sat on the velvet sofa with her legs tucked up under her body. Mina rested on the other side of the couch much to her mother's disapproval. In her hands Natalie held a favorite Austen tale. Fern sat over on a matching chair with one leg crossed over the other. Her eyes scanned the glossy pages of a home interior magazine. Natalie preferred the silence if only because it spared her from her mother's never-ceasing wagging tongue.

Mina's head jumped up at the sound of a key inserting the lock. The collie hopped down from the luxurious cushions and ran to the door, barking at the incoming party. The door opened to reveal a familiar face. Mina spun around twice then jumped up to greet another favorite family member. Dylan cried out the dog's name then petted her face. Mina licked the giggling boy in the face. She pushed too hard, knocking him to the ground. Natalie soon joined her brother in laughs as she attempted to pull her dog from Dylan so that he could stand.

Mina surrendered to Natalie's call. Dylan quickly jumped to his feet, giving Mina's head another pat before engulfing his sister into an embrace. She smelt her shampoo on his person. She shook her head, knowing that he secretly envied the bounce in her hair and often stole her products while he was home on break.

"Where's Dad?" Natalie asked.

Dylan headed towards the kitchen. He answered over his shoulder, "He was needed for a phone conference and won't be home for another two hours."

Natalie nodded in response. She looked out the window to see the gathering of grey in the heavens. Before long the sky wept over their land.

"Wait, Dylan!" Fern called as she chased after her son. Natalie followed closely behind. The two females reached the kitchen to see Dylan preparing a turkey and tomato sandwich. He held a glass of milk in the other hand. Fern held up a hand. "Dylan, please tell me you didn't walk home."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "No, Mom, I took the bus." He heard his mother gasp and spoke before she had a chance to speak. "Mom, don't freak out, I ride the bus all the time in Wilson."

"Yes, but that city is not full of superhuman freaks," Fern countered.

Dylan chuckled. "Well it has its own freaks," he said before taking a bite of his sandwich. He swallowed then added, "Though in the past two years I haven't seen any of them. Everyone at school keeps asking me about the bang babies, but I can't tell them anything."

"Then consider yourself lucky," Fern cried as she dramatically lowered herself into a chair.

"Mom!" Natalie shrieked. She flushed when all eyes were suddenly on her. She let her anger and slight embarrassment subside then said, "You've never met one either. You don't know if they're all bad."

Fern scoffed, "I know what I've seen on the news. Every paper headline is about those freaks starting some kind of trouble."

"What about Static?" Dylan asked as he finished the sandwich.

"Okay, he's an exception," Fern agreed. "But I'd rather not run into him either." She shuddered then added, "His presence usually means there's trouble nearby."

Fern excused herself from her children then left in the direction of the bathroom. Dylan and Natalie exchanged glances then burst out laughing.

"Typical Mom," Dylan said while standing. He rinsed off the dishes then placed them inside the dishwasher.

"Things have gotten a lot worse since you've been gone," Natalie said as she wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. "Dad's more placid when you're here." She turned on the puppy dog eyes. "Please don't go back to college."

Dylan patted Natalie's head. "As much as I am amused by this family I do enjoy being two hours away."

Natalie pouted. "Can you at least take me with you?" she begged.

Dylan laughed. "Don't worry, you only have two more years until you leave."

Natalie sank into a kitchen chair. She leaned over the back. "That's only if I'll submit to Dad's will as a business major."

Dylan opened his mouth to speak, but his words were silenced by a rhythmic knocking on the front door. The siblings exchanged glances before hurrying off to the door.

"Did Dad forget his keys?" Dylan thought out loud.

"Then let's just leave him out there," murmured Natalie.

Natalie reached the door first. She lifted herself up onto the tips of her toes, a simple task for one who had taken ballet since the age of four. She peered through the peephole and gasped at the figure on the other side.

"What? What is it?" Dylan asked as he moved to take a glance outside.

Natalie pushed him away then reached for the door. She suddenly stopped, curious as to if she was doing the right thing by allowing him access to her residence. Her body trembled at the unsettling thought of how he figured out her address. Sure if he figured out her father's name he would have no trouble finding their house.

Dylan's constant babbling and questions broke her from her thoughts. She shooed him away with her hand then reached for the knob a second time. He backed away, but stayed close by with his arms crossed.

Natalie opened the door to be greeted by the awkward smile belonging to Ferret. The lanky meta-human stood only inches from her person. She could sense his twitching nerves. The two stood in silence for a few moments.

The second Natalie realized her lack of hospitality she verbally greeted him. Ferret gave an awkward laugh then reached out his hand to reveal the mess that was once the host's sweater. Natalie stared at the item for a few seconds before it dawned on her what it was. She placed her hand over her mouth to hide her forming laughter.

"Well, I'm—I just wanted to return—now I'll…" Ferret stuttered while pointing towards the road. He descended three cement steps. "It was nice seeing you again." He turned to hightail it out of Natalie's range of vision.

"Ferret, wait!" Natalie called as she ran down the stairs.

The mentioned ceased in his tracks and turned his head to see Natalie smiling at him. He felt a sudden heat in his chest and face. He shook his body to rid himself of that weird feeling.

Natalie stopped half a foot from him. She looked him in the eye and said, "That was very kind of you."

Ferret felt himself smile at that statement. Natalie's heart raced. Her brain tried its best to calm the rushing blood to no avail. She reached out and grabbed his pinky with her index and middle finger. Ferret's heart skipped at the gesture. This made the second time within the weak that Natalie willingly touched his hand.

He had to admit she looked much better in her own element. The soft, golden locks fell gracefully over her shoulders. He suddenly acquired a desire to run his hand through those silky strands. Ferret stopped himself before the thoughts engulfed him and burnt him alive. This girl was barely a friend, albeit the only non bang baby who treated him with an ounce of humanity. Still there were boundaries that even the freedoms of the modern day would not allow him to cross.

Natalie grabbed the sweater from Ferret's grip. "Did you come all the way from across town?" she asked. Ferret nodded. Natalie's heart skipped yet again. "Wow, that's—you didn't have to do that, you know?" She looked into his eyes and immediately understood the true reason he returned her sweater.

Ferret shrugged. "It was no big." He ran a hand through his greasy mane. "If I left something I'd want someone to bring it back."

Natalie smiled. She took his hand in hers which surprised the both of them. Ferret was instantly reminded of the one time Talon showed him the slightest bit of affection. It was after he took a beating in her place. He was left lying on the floor with blood spilling from various wounds. Talon winced at the vast amount of bruises that covered the majority of his abdomen and arms. She crudely tended to his injuries. Once the medical care had finished she took his hand in both of hers. The two silently cried in each other's company for the remainder of the night.

"Would you like to come inside?" Natalie asked against her better judgment. She knew what these bang babies were capable of, but felt it was the least she could do after he went out of his way just to see her again. Though she would never voice it aloud, she too had been yearning to catch another glimpse of him. Besides, if he wanted to cause her harm he would have done it the day he had every opportunity to hurt her when there was no one to come to her rescue.

Natalie pushed through the door with Ferret right behind. Dylan's eyes widened the instant he gazed upon the visitor. His sister turned to introduce the guest to find her brother silenced in shock.

"Dylan," she cried, smacking him on the arm. Dylan snapped out of his trance then let his eyes fall on his sister. He glanced over at the meta-human who slightly shook, then returned his gaze to the girl. Before he could ask, Natalie extended her arm to pull Ferret closer to her sibling. "Dylan, this is my friend Ferret."

"Ferret?" he muttered. The memory clicked and he gasped before turning to face Natalie once more. "Wait, this guy…" he pointed to Ferret. "…is the one who helped you out that day." His sister's nod answered his question.

Dylan surveyed every inch of Ferret. Just moments ago he had complained of never having the opportunity of meeting one of these feared creatures. Now staring at him he was unsure what to think. There was no doubt that the gas severely disfigured their bodies. He heard reports that at least thirty had died within forty-eight hours of being exposed to the explosion. The lucky ones to survive were granted special abilities, but also in some cases, as with the boy before him, mutations were the result.

Ferret's snout gave him little concern unlike the sharp claws. Dylan suddenly imagined his mother and sister being shredded to ribbons by those weapons. Still the fact that he protected Natalie during the rainstorm silenced those fears. He glanced over at his sister to find her smiling at the shivering creature.

Ferret wrapped his arms around himself. He hated being scrutinized by normal people. The fact that the detective in question happened to be Natalie's brother did little to ease the tension.

The older male smiled and clamped a hand down on Ferret's shoulder. The gesture silenced the creature.

"If you're a friend of my sister you're welcome here," Dylan cried. Natalie smiled. Ferret nodded while wiggling to free himself from Dylan's grip.

The sound of approaching footsteps grasped the attention of the three. Fern appeared downstairs, fiddling with buttons on her phone. She looked up to find her children staring at her in the company of a third. A double take revealed the face of one of those horrid creatures.

Fern released a shriek which caused Dylan to cover his ears. Fern snatched a hardback encyclopedia from the nearest bookshelf and began swatting it at Ferret.

"How'd you get in my house, you rubbish?" she screamed while swinging. Fortunately Ferret's agility was one of his best natural abilities which had been amplified tenfold by the big bang. The book grazed the side of Ferret's head.

"Mom, Mom, calm down," Natalie cried stepping in between her frantic mother and now quivering meta-human. Fern calmed slightly, her eyes not leaving her target. "Mom, this is Ferret."

"Ferret?" she gasped, suddenly remembering Natalie's tale from a few days ago. She dropped the book and pointed at the guest. "That freak is who you stayed with?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Mom, he's not a freak, okay, he's a decent guy."

"Natalie, I don't want you associating with those criminals," Fern rasped. "They're nothing but trouble."

"Mom, you don't even know him," Natalie retorted. "Sure we got off to a rough start, but he really helped me out that day." Fern tried to protest, but Natalie was not allowing her the opportunity lest she never get another chance to plead her case. "Mina and I could've both gotten pneumonia had he not been nice enough to let us stay with him."

Fern gripped both hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Natalie, you're not listening. He's not a nice boy." She glowered at the object of their discussion. "Just look at him."

Natalie tossed her mother back. "Really, Mother, you are ridiculous!" Natalie shouted.

"Maybe, maybe I should just go," Ferret said meekly.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Fern barked.

Dylan stepped behind Fern and put a hand on each of her shoulders. Keeping his hands in place he moved beside her and gave her his best smile. "Now, Mom, that is no way to treat a guest." Fern knew what her son was doing, but even now found it difficult not to fall under the influence of those eyes. "Natalie invited him in so that makes him our guest. Would you treat Cathy or Janice that way?"

Fern shook her head then looked at her daughter. "How can we trust him? And, look, he's tracking mud into the house." She pointed at the incriminating evidence.

Natalie looked over at Ferret. He was visibly uncomfortable. She could not blame him as there were none she could recall who were willing to be discussed in their own presence or trialed by a family of someone he barely knew. Her eyes fell to the soiled sweater in her grasp.

"Yes, he is a friend of mine," Natalie responded. "And I've already invited him to dinner."

Both Fern and Ferret's mouths dropped in synchrony to that statement. Ferret then smiled. He had only hoped to see Natalie for a few moments more, to get her out of his system; however he was not one to throw away the invitation of a free meal. He slipped out of the muddy shoes.

Natalie held Ferret's hand in a gentle grasp as she led him into the house. Her mother shuddered at the sight of her daughter's flawless skin against the clawed paw belonging to the creature.

Natalie remembered the sweater and tossed it to her brother. "Could you throw this in the wash, please?" she said sweetly while batting her eyes. Dylan rolled his eyes making a mental note to coach her with her begging techniques.

She led Ferret into the living room and pointed to the blue sofa. Ferret sat down his friend's request. He sunk right into the furniture's comfort. Ferret leaned against the back, making a mental note to find one of these for his hideout.

"Would you like something to drink?" Natalie asked.

Ferret nodded as his eyes surveyed the interior. Never in his life had he seen such a grand fireplace. The absence of cinders and wholeness of the logs led him to assume its lack of usage. He remembered his friend's mother who wanted the homey touch of the fireplace without the responsibility of cleaning up the soot, so she bought logs to just sit there for decoration.

Above the fireplace rested a portrait nearly a yard tall. The oil painting portrayed Natalie's mother and a handsome man Ferret assumed to be her husband. Natalie's mother wore an elegant blue gown and pearls on her ears and around her neck. The man wore an expensive gray suit with a black tie. Neither person smiled as they stood in front of white Romanesque columns. The background was a lively garden of green grasses and shrubs complete with flowers in various pink, purple, and blue hues.

All the windows were shrouded in maroon curtains consisting of endless ruffles. The only light in the house came from the antique lamps strategically placed on each of the three corner tables. The Queen Anne furniture was arranged in a round formation with a flat screen television completing the circle. Each piece of furniture alternated in color, one being viridian and the next maroon. The cushions for that select furniture piece were the opposite color. In the center of the circle sat polished, wooden coffee table with a glass surface encased in a wooden frame. Two glass candlesticks sat on either end of the table, holding a blue candle.

Over in the corner sat a shiny Baby Grand. In the other corner was a large bookshelf holding literature that ranged from the Renaissance to the present. Ferret beamed at the wonders surrounding him. Each of these items had to be worth some major cash. He would have stashed several of the smaller items in his jacket had the house belonged to anyone other than Natalie.

Ferret slumped further into the couch. He jogged his memory for anything of recent that could be considered good enough for him deserve the kindness he was being shown by his new friend and her brother. Ferret's thoughts returned to Dylan. He had known him for all of two minutes and the boy stuck up for him. Ferret tilted his head back against the soft cushion.

Natalie returned with a glass of Pepsi for her friend. He thanked her before chugging the beverage. It had been a while since he had the privilege of drinking something that did not required being swiped from a convenient store. He held the near empty glass in his lap and looked over at the girl who accompanied him on the couch.

Ferret finished off the remainder of the drink. He thanked her again then handed her the empty glass. Natalie put the cup on one of the corner tables. Her mother peered around the corner to check on the hellion who was slowly converting her daughter to a life of crime. Fern noticed the item out of place and stormed into the room startling both teenagers. In one swift move she swiped the glass from the table.

"That's an expensive table, Natalie!" she huffed as she took the glass to the kitchen. "You'll leave rings!" She stomped off towards the kitchen, grumbling the entire time, leaving the two in the living room dumbfounded.

"Sorry," Ferret muttered after a short while.

"Don't fret," Natalie said. "She's just a little uptight."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Ferret said.

Natalie giggled. Mina jumped up on the other side of Ferret. Ferret smiled at the dog and petted her stiff fur.

"Mina, guess who gets a bath tonight," Natalie sang to her dog. Mina's tongue hung out of her mouth. Ferret tensed hoping that was not a subtle way to hint at his offending odor. He pondered why Natalie had not shown the smallest amount of disgust at his stench. Even if she desired to be polite, not many would sit in such a close proximity to a terrible scent.

"Mina's an interesting name," Ferret said. At the mention of her name Mina turned her attention to the visitor. She licked his face twice before resting her head in his lap.

"Oh," Natalie replied. "Have you ever read Bram Stoker's _Dracula_?" Ferret shook his head. "Mina's the name of the heroine in the story," Natalie explained. "I played her in my junior high production of _Dracula_."

Natalie jumped up the moment she ceased conversing. Ferret blushed as she bent over before him to search through the photo albums under the corner table. She pulled out a white book with pink ribbons painted on the front and back cover. She sat back down on the couch and flipped through several pages until she reached the desired page.

"Here I am as Mina," she said showing the photographs to Ferret. He held the other side of the book and gazed over the pictures of Natalie in a red, Romantic dress. In the other picture she was shown to be talking to a boy who was cast as the human form of Dracula. Four pages contained the pictures from the play. On the fifth page Natalie stood smiling while holding a bouquet of orange carnations.

"Did your mom take these?" Ferret asked.

Natalie closed the photo album and put it back where it belonged. Ferret felt a sudden sorrow for the frown that found its way across Natalie's face.

"She did," Natalie said. "She came with my cousin, Trisha."

"Then why do you look so sad?" Ferret asked.

"My mom went to two performances, the opening day and closing day. There were four performances, one on Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. My father promised to come to one. My mom told me she got two tickets for the last day. I performed my best that day hoping to impress him. When my mom and Trisha came running up to me and handed me my flowers I was so happy. I thought Trisha came with her mom." A tear formed in Natalie's eye. "Turns out something came up and my dad couldn't come so my mom invited Trisha."

"I'm sorry," said Ferret.

Natalie wrapped her arms around Ferret and buried her face in his chest. Ferret stared wide-eyed for a few moments. Natalie snuggled deeper into his abs. Ferret's heart pounded. It had been years since he received a hug from someone outside his family. Ferret's fingers spread and he hovered for a moment longer. He checked behind him for any prying eyes and upon finding no one there he embraced Natalie.

"I'm sorry," Natalie said pulling away the instant she realized what she was doing. It was not the appropriate actions towards someone she was not that close with. She dried her eyes then said, "I shouldn't burden you with this. I know it's in the past and can't be fixed." She paused for a few seconds, genuinely enthralling the meta-human. She sighed then said, "But something always came up to get him out of coming."

"I understand all about that," Ferret said bitterly. He began thinking of all the times his own parents bailed on things that were important to him. He clenched his fist tightly. Within seconds blood seeped through his fingers.

"Ferret, you're bleeding!" cried Natalie.

Ferret looked down and moved his hand before the blood leaked on the couch.

Natalie and Ferret walked into the kitchen where Natalie's mother sat down at the table with her gaze fixed on her coffee cup. Natalie opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the first aid kit. She picked up the cloth bandages and carefully wrapped up Ferret's wound.

"It happens when I get angry," Ferret explained.

"It's all better now," Natalie said raising Ferret's injured hand up to her lips. She lightly kissed his bandaged palm making his cheeks turn pink. Natalie's lips formed into a smile.

Ferret stood speechless for a while. Just seconds ago the girl had hugged him and now she was upping her signs of affection. Had he stepped into some weird dimension? He eventually broke from his daydream and shook his head and pulled his hand away from Natalie's.

"Oh, dear, I didn't mean to do that," Natalie said putting a hand over her mouth. "It's a habit, I'm sorry."

"It feels much better now," Ferret said. The moment he spoke the words he realized how cheesy it sounded. Fern gritted her teeth. Just minutes ago she and her daughter discussed the possibility that Ferret could steal them blind. Once again Natalie had to stand up for her friend.

"Natalie, can I speak with you a moment, please," Fern said not removing her glare from Ferret. Natalie apologized to her guest then stepped over to her mother.

"Hey, Ferret," Dylan called. He tossed the apple core into the trashcan. He wiggled his finger for Ferret to follow.

"Hey, man, thanks for standing up for me back there," Ferret said.

Dylan smiled. "Hey, if Natalie trusts you then that's good enough for me." He patted Ferret on the back then beckoned for him to follow him upstairs. As they neared the second floor Dylan added, "But know if you ever hurt her in any way I will kill you and believe me when I say my family has a good attorney."

Suddenly Dylan's gorgeous eyes transformed into the epitome of intimidation. Ferret gulped then nodded.

"Good," Dylan stated as he clapped Ferret on the back.

He led the guest into his bedroom. The bed was made and the room mostly cleaned save a few papers scattered about his desk and the floor beneath. The books were bulging out of the shelf.

"We're about the same height and weight," Dylan noted as he opened the closet door. His eyes surveyed the many garments. His eyes then fell on Ferret then back at the clothing. He smiled then pulled out an ash blazer. "Yes, I think this will work nicely," he said holding the item in front of the subject. He handed the hanger to a confused Ferret then reached in to grab a matching one in forest green. "But I don't know," Dylan stated. "I think you could pull off this color." He grabbed both hangers and turned them towards Ferret. "Which do you think?"

Ferret shrugged. The last time he wore anything that nice was at his grandfather's funeral.

"What does it matter?" Ferret asked.

Dylan placed the two blazers down on his bed. "Trust me when I say my father's not the most accepting of men," he said while pulling out a pair of black pants. He grabbed the hanger holding a white polo shirt. "My mother is nothing compared to him." He handed the garment to Ferret. "But if you're dressed all sharp he'll at least give you a chance."

"Is he big on appearances?" Ferret asked.

Dylan laughed. "Can't you tell?" he asked as the two walked out into the hallway. The many pictures, awards, and various pricey items answered that question for him.

"I think I've lost my appetite," Ferret said weakly.

"Don't let him intimidate you," Dylan said. "He's like a bear. Once he smells fear he'll track you until he's ready to pounce and cook you for dinner."

Ferret visibly paled at Dylan's vivid description.

Dylan stopped at a linen closet to hand Ferret a clean towel and washcloth. These were stacked atop the clothes he would be wearing to dinner. Dylan showed Ferret to the bathroom. The door closed behind Ferret. Ahead of him was the most extraordinary bathroom he ever stepped foot into.

The tub and sink both were marble, along with the floor tiles. The towel rack was glass with two clean blue towels hanging. A mirror hung above the sink that showed Ferret's reflection as well as another mirror behind him. He turned to find a full-length mirror with brass swirls etched into the frame. Not a single streak could be found on either mirror. Even the toilet received a five star score.

Ferret turned the knobs to find that they ran the same way as every other bathtub. Occasionally he snuck into hotel rooms or store bathrooms to bathe. It felt nice to be invited to use the tub for once. He stripped of his grimy clothes and stepped into the steamy water. The heat soothed all his sores and bruises. He leaned back against the headrest and drifted into a snooze.

* * *

Fern's right arm grasped her elbow while her left hand ran through her blonde waves. She shook then placed her hands on her hips. Natalie understood her mother's body language and understood nothing good could come from that stance.

"Natalie," she said at last. "I just don't understand. He's…" she trailed off and brought a hand to her chin. "Natalie, dear, I understand how much you and your father disagree. But please," she slapped her thighs with those words for dramatic effect. "Please don't do this to get back at him."

"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked.

"Just please, please tell me you haven't been intimate with that boy," Fern begged.

Natalie's eyes widened and her lips twisted in disgust. "Mother, I can't believe you're asking me this!" She fiddled with the purity ring on her left ring finger. "I took a vow of celibacy six years ago. You don't think I'd throw away a promise I made to God just to get back at my dad?" Pure hurt covered Natalie's face. "Do you really think so little of me?"

Fern placed a hand over her heart and let out a sigh of relief. "Good," she said with a short breath. She approached the girl and fluffed her hair before setting it over her shoulders. "I just wish you went for good, wholesome boys like Alva's son."

"Mom!" Natalie groaned. "Will you please stop with Edwin already? I told you a thousand times, there is nothing between us and never will be."

"Oh, don't be silly. He was the best boyfriend you ever had."

"Mom," Natalie growled. She clenched her fists then released. She took two deep breaths to silence the thoughts pounding through her brain. "Look, just try and understand. Edwin and I mutually agreed there is no chemistry between us. We're good friends, but that's all we'll ever be. Stop trying to force two puzzle pieces that just won't fit."

"But he's such a good boy. And he comes from a good family."

"Mom, this isn't the nineteenth century."

Fern never heard her daughter's words as she was too preoccupied with her thoughts about the upcoming ball. She agreed to give her daughter this night to be in the company of that freak, but once her father met him there was no way he would disagree with her idea of an arranged marriage.

The two turned upon hearing the sound of two steps of footsteps cascading from the staircase. The entire time Ferret descended the steps he had to fight the temptation of wanting to ride down the banister. Dylan reached the floor first with a wide grin. The two females acknowledged him then turned their attention to the meta-human.

Ferret stepped down beside Dylan. His arms itched. Dylan had combed Ferret's hair, parting it in the middle then gelled it down. Fern had to admit he looked much more appealing without all the dirt clouding his skin.

Ferret fiddled with the black tie with green stripes which matched the blazer. He looked up at Natalie and meekly said, "I didn't know how to tie a tie."

"Well Dylan has to be good for something," Natalie jested.

"Hey!" Dylan cried. He gently pushed his sister who pushed him back, only not as softly.

All joking ended at the sound of the door unlocking. Four pair of eyes waited for the hurricane on the other side of that door to enter.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the revamped version of chapters 1-6. Thanks for reading.


	7. Dinner With the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It's very much appreciated.

After two years without an update I've finally returned to this story. Thanks for your patience. If you're a returning reader, I've rewritten the first six chapters. Not much has changed plot wise, but new characters have been introduced and Natalie and Ferret's initial meeting is a bit different. I hope you enjoy the changes and the new chapter.

On with the story!

* * *

Silence filled the room. All four held their breath as the lock slowly turned. The knob twisted and the door opened. None dared to move as the dim light filled the hallway. The pattering of rain proved to be the only sound. The looming figure shook his umbrella on the porch before entering the shelter.

A man of tall stature with broad shoulders stepped onto the patch of wooden floor that sat just at the door. He removed his shining black shoes then stripped of the black jacket, hanging it on the rack adjacent to the door. He looked straight ahead. His dark eyes beneath his dark hair stared at his family and the guest. Though he could barely see the visitor he was already aware that something was awry with him.

The pounding footsteps (even without the shoes) struck fear into the heart of each person, especially Ferret. He stopped just short of the group. His eyes immediately fell on the stranger. At first glance he assumed the boy was a friend of Dylan's, but the instant he focused on his face he figured Natalie was the one behind his presence in the house. Ferret visibly sweated under the man's scrutiny.

The silence became too much for Fern to handle. She wrapped her arms around her husband's right arm and lifted up on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"George, darling, I see you've met Natalie's little friend," she said trying to hide the wavering in her voice.

The one who answered to the name of George glanced down at his smiling wife. He lowered his face to allow his lips to meet with hers. Even after a twenty year marriage the two still greeted each other with a kiss everytime he arrived home.

George's gaze fell back on Ferret. "Ferret, right?" he asked. The meta-human shook then nervously nodded. He worried that this man had heard his name on the news or seen his face in the paper. The boy's snout announced in neon letters that he was one of the bang babies that had a reputation for wreaking havoc all across town. Still he could not recall hearing this one's name of late. "Indeed, Natalie told me about your encounter a few days before."

Ferret released a sigh of relief. Thus far he still had a chance of winning this man over. However just staring at that intimidating stare he understood why Natalie sought distance from him.

Ferret shuddered and shakily approached the head of the household. His arm trembled as he extended it towards George. "It's nice to finally meet you…sir," he added the last part in a voice half an octave higher.

George accepted the boy's handshake. He squeezed firmly as he was told it usually left the other party shaking afterwards. He wanted Ferret to remain in that timid state a while longer.

"I'll check on dinner," Fern said excusing herself from the group.

Natalie and Ferret found themselves stepping closer to Dylan. The latter smiled up at his father and began questioning him about the details of the conference. George took the bait and escorted his son to the living room where the two could continue with their conversation.

The remaining two exchanged glances. Natalie released an awkward laugh. She was grateful that Dylan knew what to do in a terrifying situation.

"I don't think he likes me too much," Ferret said breaking the silence.

Natalie shrugged. "He doesn't like me much either," she said if only to lessen her friend's concerns. The two walked through the hallway where the walls were covered with family pictures and awards. There were a generous amount of smiling pictures of Natalie, but the majority of the photographs consisted of Dylan. "What can I say? Dylan's the prize of the family."

The two approached the trophy shelf. There were many academic and sports awards in Dylan's name. There was even a framed picture of Dylan and another boy, the co-captains of the baseball team, holding an immense first place trophy. The smiles were sincere. Dylan participated on several teams and held officer positions in several clubs. The other shelves included trophies that George and Fern accumulated through their lives. A small section on the bottom shelf was reserved for Natalie. Four academic metals and a trophy she won for coming first place in Bible trivia at the age of twelve were displayed for visitors to view.

Ferret had no siblings. He never had to fight for his parents' affection against another human being. They barely had time for him as it was. He now wondered how much lonelier he would have felt had there been another love starved child with him. Would he or she have blamed him for stealing what little time their parents offered?

Dylan rounded the corner. "Hey, guys, dinner's ready," he announced. He realized what had caught the eyes of the teenagers. He groaned then said, "I wish they'd stop parading me around for all to marvel in awe."

"At least they acknowledge you exist," Natalie countered.

Dylan was about to respond when he remembered the third person. He told Natalie with his eyes not to have this discussion in his presence. Natalie smiled at Ferret then apologized for complaining to him again. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. After all she and her brother had done for him that day hearing her problems was the least he could do.

Natalie locked arms with Ferret. The two walked in line to the dining room. Dylan followed behind them. He kept his eyes on Ferret the entire time. The meta-human could feel the older brother staring at his back. He bit his bottom lip and continued in stride with the girl.

The three arrived at the desired room. George had taken his place at the head of the table with Fern to his right. Dylan usually sat at his father's left, but he allowed Natalie that spot so that she could sit beside her friend. Fern opened her mouth to protest the arrangement, but George lifted his hand to silence her before she had the chance to speak.

Ferret felt each eye on him. He gulped and jogged his memory for what was considered proper etiquette when courting a lady. His grandmother coached him on manners several times when he was a child, but he rarely paid her words any heed. He pulled Natalie's chair out for her. The blonde smiled at the gesture. Ferret's worried countenance made her smile widen. She pushed the back of her knee-length, pink dress against her thighs then sat down. Ferret pushed the chair under, lightly scraping the floor. Fern and Dylan winced at the noise. All eyes darted over to George to find him absently swirling the wine in his glass.

Slightly flushed Ferret hurried over to his own chair. He made eye contact with the eldest child who gave him a small smile and a shaky thumbs up. Ferret glowered at Dylan's sarcastic remark. Dylan kicked Ferret under the table who retaliated with a much harder assault against his leg. Dylan stifled a yelp. Fern glared at the two boys. Dylan placed his hand over his mouth to hide the forming smile. Ferret apologized with his eyes as were not his intentions to kick him so hard. Dylan displayed the accepted apology with his eyes.

The cook entered the room with a cart. She placed a bowl of mushroom soup in front of each person. George, Fern, and Dylan were the only ones treated to wine. Ferret and Natalie were given iced tea.

Natalie suddenly took hold of Ferret's right hand. He looked up to see everyone at the table with joined hands. Dylan whistled and waved his outstretched arm. Ferret gingerly accepted Dylan's hand. Everyone minus Ferret bowed their heads. Ferret realized what was going on and quickly shut his eyes a mere second before George began the blessing. Ferret's family was not one that often prayed. When they visited his grandparents on his father's side they always began each meal with a prayer, but it was not a custom passed on to the next generation. A collective amen stirred Ferret from his thoughts. The group broke their hold and turned their attention to the meal before them.

Ferret watched the others twirling their soup before bringing the spoons to their mouths. He mimicked their actions. The steam filtered into his nostrils. He chanted to himself not to slurp. He opened his mouth and let the utensil touch the back of his tongue before swallowing. The burning in his throat warned him not to repeat that action. He ate the soup as normal, slurping every so often. Fern and George glanced up from their dinner to watch their uncultured guest struggle to eat without making noises.

Ferret looked up to find everyone staring at him. Natalie gave him a sympathetic smile. Dylan pointed to the side of his own chin. At that moment Ferret became aware of something dripping down from his lip. He wiped away the excess soup with the back of his hand. The two children shut their eyes and groaned at the action. Natalie tapped his ankle with her foot then discreetly pointed to napkin to his left. Ferret felt his cheeks redden for the umpteenth time that evening.

He wondered if Fern secretly agreed to let him stay for her own amusement. One look at the lady of the house and his suspicions were proved false. The older woman held her face in her hands, yet her elbows remained off the table. Her face was nearly as red as his. He looked over at Natalie and then to Dylan. It was blatant that the two of them were just as mortified as their mother.

Ferret dropped his spoon in his bowl. Despite the constant grumbling in his stomach he wanted to curl up and starve within the week. The cook collected the dishes from the spot in front of him. He picked up the tea and gulped it down if only to avoid making eye contact with anyone else in the room.

When the glass was finally empty he sat it down on the table and folded his hands in his lap. His eyes refused to divert his gaze from his clammy hands. Natalie smiled and reached her hand over to connect her pinky with Ferret's. The rodent-faced boy connected eyes with the ones belonging to the smiling blonde. He tightened his grip around her smallest finger.

Once everyone finished their appetizer the cook returned with the entrée. Ferret's eyes widened at the sight of honey glazed, sliced turkey complete with garlic mashed potatoes and fresh green beans appeared before him. The cook refilled his tea glass while he stared in awe at the main dish. The tantalizing scent tickled his sensitive nostrils. He thanked whatever higher power may be present in the heavens for sending him Natalie that day.

Dylan suddenly jumped up with his glass in hand. Everyone stared at him. Natalie held her face in her hand and shook her head.

"Everyone, I propose a toast," Dylan exclaimed. "To our new friend Ferret. May you be blessed in everything you do."

The others muttered "To Ferret" before taking a long swallow. Fern finished her drink then held out the glass for a refill. Ferret placed the tea back on the table then looked at Dylan who stared at him with a wide smile.

The rest of the dinner continued with few mishaps. The conversations that followed were mainly between the three oldest. Ferret and Natalie barely said anything other than a few words between themselves. Ferret savored each bite of the home cooked meal. Even if he had to go another week without food he would survive on the memory of that taste.

Following dinner George announced that coffee and dessert would be served in the living room, he however would have to leave them to attend to work in his study. Fern visibly displayed her disappointment at the news. Everyone in the family knew it was basic routine for George to disappear after the evening meal.

Fern retired early and Dylan had homework to catch up on, leaving Natalie alone with Ferret.

The two stood out on the front porch. The two descended the stairs to walk about in the front yard. Their arms were locked as earlier. Ferret kept his eyes on his feet. He expected to wake up any minute back in some crummy, condemned building with water dripping on his face. However fate allowed him a bit of good fortune to be in the company of an angel for a single night.

He pulled on the edge of the blazer. Dylan told him he could keep the clothes. Ferret had no way to express his gratitude. With his washed clothes in a paper bag and a new set on his body he was ready to leave after sunset. Natalie asked him to stay for a while longer.

"It gets pretty lonely at nights," she said as the two strolled with Mina following close behind.

"Don't you have friends you hang with?" Ferret asked.

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not allowed to leave on a school night."

"Today's Friday."

Natalie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but you see after what happened a few days ago I'm kind of grounded."

"Why? It wasn't your fault rained."

"Yes, but my parents weren't so happy with me being alone in a building with a boy they didn't know."

Ferret scoffed, "Well after tonight I bet they're even more upset."

Natalie leaned on Ferret's arm. "Don't be so hard on yourself. My parents just don't like anyone." She looked him in the eyes. Perhaps it was the evening sky, but the presence of stars made his eyes more alluring. "But I do know that they don't know you like I do."

"Really?" Ferret asked.

Natalie nodded, "I know that you're a nice guy." Ferret shrugged at this comment, but Natalie was not going to have it." She put her free arm on her hip. "That day you could've left me out in the rain, but you chose to help me without wanting anything in return." She turned to face him then put both arms on his shoulders. "If that's not kindness I don't know what is."

"Well what about you," Ferret stated. He moved his hands down to Natalie's waist. He immediately regretted that innappropriate action. However Natalie's lack of discomfort gave him the courage he needed to keep his hands in place. "Most people, girls especially, would've left me bleeding in that alley, but you didn't."

"It's not my nature to let anyone suffer," Natalie replied. "If I ever do get to get my nursing degree I'll be able to heal pains everyday."

"I don't know what's keeping you," said Ferret. He moved closer into Natalie. "But I think you'd be a great nurse. You've bandaged me twice now and I'm grateful to you for that."

Natalie nodded. She leaned her head against Ferret's chest while her arms pushed against his back. He rested his chin atop her head then wrapped his arms tightly around her body. Natalie nuzzled her head against him. Ferret lightly petted the girl's soft hair. They stood like that for nearly five minutes, neither one daring to break the beauty of the silent evening.

Ferret moved to kiss Natalie on the head. She jerked up to look him in the eyes. Ferret began to stutter an apology.

Natalie placed a finger over his mouth. "You don't need to say anything," she said before leaning in for another embrace.

They did not stay together as long the second time. The hour forced them apart. Natalie had to return to bed before long and Ferret wanted to return to his hideout before Kangor rounded up a search party. He doubted many would willingly waste their time looking for him. Still the slim chance that Kangor, Talon, or Carmadillo would see him in the arms of a millionaire's daughter begged danger to befall her.

"It was nice to see you again," Ferret said to begin his farewell. Natalie nodded. The two had parted from the hug and were now only joined by hands. "I hope to see you again sometime." With those words he headed for the gate.

"Ferret, wait," Natalie said, gently pulling on his hand. Ferret turned to face her saddened face. The emotions switched to reveal a smile. "I'm going on a picnic with some friends next Saturday at Dakota Park." She stepped forward and cupped both of her petite hands around his large one. "I'd be happy if you joined us."

"Really?" Ferret asked. "You'd hang with me in public?"

Natalie nodded. "You're a friend now too. I want to see you more often."

Ferret nodded and agreed. The two shared one last hug before breaking away for the night. Natalie waved him off as he disappeared into the darkness. No tears fell from her eyes for within eight sunsets she would be with him again.

* * *

There you have it, folks, chapter seven. I know it's been a two year wait, but I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks again to everyone who has stayed with this story, especially to those who were kind enough to review.

Until next time!


	8. The Picnic

If I owned Static Shock, I guarantee Ferret would have shown up in half the episodes. Alas I do not, but at least Ferret has his own story right here on Fanfiction now.

Coli Chibi, thank you for your review of the last chapter. This one is dedicated to you!

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It was a few minutes after eleven when Ferret crawled back into his and Kangor's hideout. His heart was high on euphoria. It had been so long since someone had treated him with such kindness. Since the big bang, not one accepted his hand and treated him with the very respect that every human being was entitled to. Once again he understood what it was like to have a friend.

The sound of muffled snoring filled the drafty room. Ferret gazed in the direction of the noise to find Kangor huddled up in a ball with the tattered blanket barely covering his long legs. Ferret snickered at the sight then proceeded to protect his friend from the evening's chills.

The older bang baby stirred from beneath the covers. His eyelids fluttered before fully opening. With no grace he lifted himself to a sitting position. Kangor rubbed the eyes beneath the shades that always accompanied his face. Ferret was one of the few who had actually seen beneath the sunglasses. Upon seeing the inhuman eyes that night, a natural trait that were not affected by the gas, Ferret understood why Kangor chose to never let another living being to look him in the eyes.

"Where you been, man?" Kangor asked once he was fully awake.

"Oh, I had dinner with a friend," Ferret replied, stretching out on the floor beside Kangor.

The giant glanced over his friend. He was dressed sharply in a suit that was way out of Ferret's price range. There was the possibility he purchased it at a second-hand store, but the odds of him walking in a shop without causing a panic was minimal.

"Friend?" Kangor asked. "Must've been a fancy dinner to see you dressed like that."

Ferret crossed his arms over his knees. "It's no big deal," Ferret replied. "My friend gave it to me. Said he didn't need it."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Ferret knew it was better not to speak much on Natalie's family in the midst of other meta-humans. The last thing he wanted was for someone to harm her or Dylan because of their financial status. Natalie was the last person deserving of that treatment, especially because of someone like him.

"Hyde stopped by earlier," Kangor said breaking the silence.

Kangor watched Ferret visibly cringe at the mention of that name. He found no reason to blame Ferret for his disdain of that monster. If it were not for his intelligence and, unfortunately, size they never would have followed him. Hyde was a mastermind when it came to theft, almost on the same level of intelligence as Ebon. It just so happened that Static was always one step ahead of him.

"Don't be like that, man," Kangor stated. "You know if it weren't for Hyde we'd be goin' hungry a lot of nights."

Ferret sighed. As always his friend reminded him of the truth. He just wished he was not bound to some misplaced sense of gratitude. When the guilt trips were not enough Hyde would simply beat him into submission.

Ferret owed much gratitude to Kangor. Hyde often smacked Ferret around when Kangor was not present. However Hyde never placed a hand on Kangor. No one knew why, but Ferret figured that Kangor found something to threaten him with. Of all the meta-humans Kangor was one of the lesser violent ones, but when pushed he could be as brutal as Ebon or Hotstreak. Still he had an aura that warned others not to get on his bad side.

Once when the charges were dropped and Ferret was released from jail, he approached Kangor with something that had been on his mind since the first time he spoke Kangor's name to his cellmate. Kangor never told the younger male what he did to earn such a scary reputation at the Dakota Penitentiary, but it kept the toughest of inmates from bullying the weaker friend of Kangor.

Ferret felt bad that he enjoyed a wonderful meal two hours ago while Kangor was stuck eating whatever scraps he could find for the two dollars in his pocket. Until a cure was found for their mutations they would forever be shunned by society and continue their lives in poverty.

It had been close to five months since Kangor and himself had surfaced. The authorities were spending most of their time chasing down Ebon and Hotstreak, and their lackeys, which for Ferret and Kangor's benefit, caused them to be forgotten. Now that Hyde had been snooping around and found their hideout it was only a matter of time before he formulated a plan that involved the two of them. Ferret would most likely be assigned to the grunt work.

"What did he say?" Ferret asked. If he was going to be forced into some criminal act he might as well be informed ahead of time. Knowing the risks involved would help him create an escape plan if Static somehow involved himself in their plans.

"He's found a new source of income," Kangor answered. "He didn't go into too many details, but he's going to need our help to steal the cash."

"Figures," Ferret commented. "He sits back and makes us do all the dirty work while he cashes in on the majority of the profit."

"It always works that way," Kangor replied. "The lower men always get less than what they deserve while the smart one in charge reaps the bulk of the profit."

"Maybe it's time for a change," Ferret said leaning his cheek against his hands resting on his knees.

Kangor laughed. "You've always been an idealist."

Ferret lifted an eyebrow. He smiled in return, there was no use in denying the truth. His ideal world was often mocked by those closest to him, but those dreams were the only thing keeping him from ending his own life. He knew he would never gain much in his lifetime and would die a worthless man from either starvation or hypothermia. His funeral would consist of perhaps two mourners, four if Natalie and Dylan ventured out. In two years time he would be forgotten. Therefore he felt no shame for dreaming a fantasy life where everything was better. While in reality all he could hope for was that the afterlife was as good as he was promised.

Then there was Natalie. Despite the general consensus, Ferret was not an idiot. He knew good and well there was never going to be a chance for him and Natalie. Society always intervened with the heart. Their relationship was a tragedy from the beginning, but he so enjoyed her company. He was looking forward to attending the picnic with her. She cared enough for him to introduce her to her closest friends. Perhaps it was meant for charity or pity. If that was the case he never wanted to discover the truth; he desired to live in a blissful ignorance, to hold that one special moment for the rest of his tragic life.

"You should get rid of those clothes," Kangor suggested. Ferret glanced over at his friend, but exhaustion kept him from speaking. "If Hyde sees 'em, your friend might be in danger."

Ferret's eyes opened wide. Leave it to Kangor to notice things most other people would overlook. If it were not for that man Ferret would be a lost soul in a world in which he was merely a pest like the mosquitoes who circled the population, draining them of their resources to temporarily satisfy their own selfish needs, until a sharp slap ended their existence.

The rodent-faced bang baby changed into a pair of dirty jeans and a black hoodie. He hid the suit deep in the bottom of his wooden box of possessions. There was not much in there, only three changes of clothes (four including Dylan's gift), a pair of tennis shoes, five matches of socks. The non-clothing items included: two photographs of his family, a CD, two punk rock CDs, an old blanket, a toothbrush, an almost empty tube of toothpaste, a notepad, and a pen. It was not as if he needed much else for he spent a majority of his time either sitting around, searching for food and other means of survival, or following Hyde's orders.

Ferret grabbed the navy blue blanket from his box and put the lid back on tightly lest any rats or rodents get the urge to crawl about his things. Ferret curled up under his blanket and let his heavy eyelids fall. The next afternoon held a much more promising fate. At least for one day he could pretend he was not meant for a tragic end.

* * *

The following Saturday it was the roar of morning traffic woke Ferret from his peaceful slumber. The blinding rays penetrated the various cracks in the splintering wood. He shielded his eyes from the offending brightness, muttering a few choice words at the proverbial beautiful morning all romances begin with.

The thought of love stories reminded him of where he was supposed to be in a few hours. Ferret threw the blanket from his body and hurried to his box. He selected a pair of jeans and a black tank top. It took about a minute for him to relieve himself in what used to be a bathroom ten years ago. It was only by some miracle that the city had not chosen to demolish the building giving people like Kangor and himself shelter from the elements.

It took little time for him to change his clothes. The garments smelt of must, but it was less offending than many other odors.

Ferret glanced at the area where Kangor slept the previous night. It was now vacant, leading Ferret to conclude he went to meet with Hyde. Ferret clicked his tongue at the resentment that they had to rely on that brute. He hoped this upcoming mission would give the two of them enough resources that they would not have to remain in bondage to his help any longer.

Ferret pushed away the depressing thoughts that occupied his head of late and focused on the sunshine that was literally beating down on Dakota.

He stepped out of the safety of his drafty shelter into the brightness of the spring morning. For once the skies showed little threat of a rain shower. Ferret chuckled as he thought of how the picnic might be ruined with a weeping sky. In the back of his mind he kind of hoped it would happen if only to allow him and Natalie to have a moment similar to that famous scene in _The Notebook_. Ferret was not a fan of romance, but when he was in the hospital it was the only thing on television other than children's programs and news reports. Watching an unrealistic love story was more appealing to hearing which of his friends had been thwarted by Static and the cops and was on their way to jail.

Ferret inwardly groaned. It was rude to think such lewd thoughts about Natalie. She was a good girl from a good family who deserved something way more than a common criminal. There was no way her family would ever allow them to be. To think he considered robbing her of her innocence was a crime way worse than any bang baby ever committed. Besides she was only a friend, someone who went out of her way to welcome a freak most avoided and hid from like the boogeyman.

Dakota Park was only a few blocks away. He only hoped he could slither through the crowd without attracting too much attention. That was the main reason he selected to wear his hoodie, the strings pulled tightly about his face. For extra measure he kept his head down for the majority of the journey. It was not too difficult a feat as he often slouched while walking.

He reached the park without any fuss. His eyes searched the area for any sign of the picnic's hostess. There were several families out enjoying the first sunny weekend of the spring season. Children ran through the flowers, their tiny feet scaring away the butterflies. Several birds sang while flying overhead. It was too cliché of a happy morning for Ferret's tastes. Soon the peace would be ruined with his arrival in their paradise.

With his head down he made his way past the smiling families. There was no surprise of how a shadow could slip by without so much as catching a glance from the bodies full of light.

Ferret stepped upon the stone bridge that provided transport over the small creek. Through a clearing in the trees stood the golden angel. She had her hair pulled into a high pony and wore a pink sundress with a blue daisy pattern overtop. Sitting at the flower patterned blanket were two other females about Natalie's age.

Ferret suddenly felt the urge to run away in the opposite direction. Surely Natalie only intended the invitation as a false sense of kindness. After all she had done for him there was no way he could embarrass her in front of her friends. Later he could tell her he fell ill and not possessing a cell phone there was no way for him to notify her of his condition.

Then, if Natalie believed that poor excuse for a lie (for it was well known that Ferret was a terrible liar), she might feel obligated to care for him. While Ferret would enjoy having someone waiting on him, there was no way he could allow any of the other meta-humans, not even Kangor, to encounter her.

Alas, there were no other options. Ferret inhaled sharply and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. With his head held high he began his advance towards Natalie and her friends.

Natalie placed the container of sandwiches down on the blanket. There were also two bags of chips and a pitcher of lemonade with four plastic cups. Jasmine brought a fruit salad and Rosie baked some chocolate chip cookies that morning. In all it was the generic picnic lunch.

Jasmine sat with her legs stretched out, resting the majority of her weight on her palms. She had black curls that hung just above her shoulders. She had dark brown skin and eyes, at the moment her lips were coated in a soft maroon color. Though she came from a wealthy family Jasmine chose to dress humbly in generic brand blue jeans and a white cotton shirt that framed her athletic build well. Her flip-flops had been set aside to air out her toes in the cool breeze.

Rosie sat there cracking jokes as always. She had a pale complexion and light red tresses that fell to the center of her back. She was voluptuous and dressed in a soft yellow midi skirt, with a white, ruffled blouse. Rosie's family owned their own bakery in uptown Dakota which she had learned at a young age and influenced her love of baking.

The girls had been friends since their initial meeting in third grade. Their mothers all got along well which increased their moments of social activity throughout the years.

While Jasmine and Rosie were Natalie's two best friends, she could not help but feel envious of their families. Natalie loved her parents and Dylan dearly, but there was something special her friends shared with their parents that she could never have. Jasmine's father was so proud of her every accomplishment and both her mom and dad supported her dream of becoming a singer. Rosie's future had already been established since before she was born, but fortunately for her she had a great passion for the culinary arts. However, if she had desired to stray from the family business, her parents would have supported her every step of the way.

Even though they had the love and support from their parents she could only dream of, it was wrong to resent them for it. After all coveting was a sin.

"So when's this guy friend of yours going to get here?" Rosie asked with a laugh.

"That's right," Jasmine said. "Ever since your breakup with Edwin, I didn't think you'd ever talk to another guy again."

"Oh, that's nothing like that," Natalie replied. It was best she straightened out the facts of her and Ferret's relationship before either of them dragged it past the line. "We're just friends. I only met him about a month ago."

"Is he someone from school?" Jasmine asked.

Natalie shook her head. "No, he's no one you would know."

"Ah, a boy from another school, that's so romantic," Rosie chimed.

"I told you, it's nothing like that," Natalie repeated.

Rosie merely laughed and embraced Natalie tightly. Natalie rolled her eyes at her friend then looked down at her wristwatch. Ferret should have already arrived. She smiled despite the fact her newest friend had yet to show, there was the likelihood that he was running late or that something came up.

The movement of someone slowly approaching caught the eyes of the three. Natalie jumped, breaking from Rosie's hold. She ran up and hugged her guest.

"I'm so glad you made it," she said with her chin on his shoulder.

Ferret stood there in shock for a few seconds. He eventually smiled and returned Natalie's hug. So far it seemed as though all his concerns had been incorrect.

Natalie grabbed Ferret's hand and led him to the blanket. "Everyone, this is Ferret," she introduced.

At the mention of his name Ferret removed the hood from his head and watched as the two gasped at his appearance. Rosie moved over and whispered something into Jasmine's ear. Ferret's heart rate increased as did the urge to thank Natalie before disappearing.

"Ferret, this is Rosie and Jasmine," Natalie said pointing to the mentioned person.

Their names passed through Ferret's ears. All he could concentrate on was the fact that the girls were staring at him with fear. It was something he was used to and he felt like a fool for thinking two normal teenagers would be able to see past his rodent snout and reputation.

Jasmine managed to verbally greet Ferret, albeit shakily, while all Rosie could do was politely wave with a nervous smile. The scrutiny from the general public and law enforcers was one thing, but there was something much more painful when receiving it from people who were friends of someone he had come to consider a friend.

Ferret glanced over at Natalie who too had noticed the awkward situation she had placed Ferret in. She apologized with her eyes then excused herself. Natalie placed a hand on the shoulders of both girls and led them away from Ferret's hearing range. The bang baby stood there helpless while watching the girl he had come to care for talking to her friends in the manner of a mother explaining to her children why they should be kind to the freaks. He told himself that she was only going about it to make him feel better, but seeing her talk about him in a hushed voice only a few feet down burned within his chest.

"Natalie!" Rosie hissed quietly when they were far away from the meta-human that he could cause them no harm. "You never said your friend was one of them."

"Guys, I know he might look scary, but I assure you, you have nothing to fear," Natalie explained.

"I don't know, this isn't something you just spring on someone," Jasmine retorted. "You could've at least prepared us."

"You two are being absurd, you were so excited before you met him," Natalie chided. Though she could not blame them for she reacted the same way when she first met Ferret.

"That's before we knew he was one of those bang babies," argued Rosie.

"Okay, I admit that I probably should have clued you in," Natalie responded. "But believe me when I tell you there's nothing to worry about." She glanced over at Ferret who was eyeing the food hungrily. Natalie bit her bottom lip. They should have been feasting and not having to have a discussion on prejudice. She returned her gaze to her friends, "I understand where you're coming from," she said softly. "I was scared at first to, but when I got to know Ferret, I realized he's not that much different, just someone who's nose got messed up."

Jasmine sighed and nodded. Being an African American who attended an eighty-five percent Caucasian school she knew how it felt to be singled out and faced with prejudice based on stereotypes because of her physical appearance. She glanced over at Ferret to see a look of being left out and a bit of embarrassment on his face.

"You're right, Natalie," Jasmine said. She turned to face Rosie. "Come on, we should at least talk to him first. If Natalie says he's okay then that should be enough for us."

Rosie still felt somewhat intimidated by a bang baby. After all most of Dakota's citizens knew the treat of the meta-humans since the worst ones ended up on the nightly news, describing their recent crimes. However there were exceptions such as Static, Gear, and Rubberbandman. While Ferret had a bit of a record, he was not in the category of the most dangerous meta-humans.

The two agreed to at least give Ferret a chance. The three made their way back to the blanket where Ferret stared at them with a hint of disappointment on his face. He was about to excuse himself from the picnic when Jasmine approached him.

She offered him a kind smile. "Hey, I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "That was really rude of me and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Ferret shrugged. "It's no big," he said.

"Let's start anew," Jasmine said offering her hand. "My name's Jasmine."

"Ferret," the meta-human said accepting the girl's handshake. He was careful not to let his claws accidentally slice her skin.

Natalie glanced over at Rosie who stood hesitantly behind Jasmine with her arms crossed. Rosie slightly shuddered then approached Ferret. The latter stared down at the girl. She looked so much like a timid puppy that Ferret had to keep himself from laughing.

"I'm Rosie," she said.

Ferret accepted her introduction. She had not been as friendly as Jasmine, but the fact that she was at least trying to treat him like a human being was something. That was more than what he was usually offered by the normal people of society.

"Now that the introductions are over, how about we start on lunch," Natalie suggested. The other three had no arguments there.

The three formed an oval pattern on the fleece blanket. Ferret sat down close to Natalie. Jasmine sat on the other side of Ferret. Rosie stayed in close proximity to Natalie and tried to keep her eye contact with Ferret to a minimum. The other two girls were interesting enough that Ferret barely even noticed the girl hiding her face from him.

The four engaged in conversation. Ferret was hesitant at first, only answering questions sent his way. In time, with help from Natalie, he became more comfortable.

"My parents are having another one of their parties next month," Natalie said with a groan. The other girls' faces showed sympathy for their friend.

"What kind of party?" Ferret asked. As far as he knew parties were supposed to be fun, but from the look on their faces this type was anything but.

Natalie chuckled. "They're so upset that I broke up with Edwin, Alva's son," she explained.

"Edwin Alva, the billionaire?" Ferret gasped.

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, we go to the same school."

"They were quite the item last year," Jasmine added.

"Yes," Natalie confirmed. "And my mother fell in love with him and already established that we were going to marry someday."

"Oh," Ferret said. He felt a smidge of jealousy, though he could not understand why. Natalie was not his girlfriend, they had not even been on an official date. "What happened?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"He's a nice guy and all, but there just wasn't anything there," Natalie answered. She folded her hands against her chest. "You know, we were just better off as friends and he felt the same way." She picked up a cookie off her plate. "We ended the relationship mutually and ever since my mom has been on my case about mending whatever broke us up. But there's nothing to fix, there was never any romantic feelings, just the joy of a first relationship." With those words she chomped down hard on the treat.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Ferret asked. He kicked himself the second he spoke the words. Once again he did not understand why he suddenly felt so worried about an ex-boyfriend, especially one that Natalie showed no interest in anymore.

"Not romantically," Natalie replied. She swallowed the remainder of the cookie then added, "I mean I still care for him as a friend and we hang out sometimes, but…it's nothing like it used to be." She smiled at Ferret. "Getting back together could possibly ruin our friendship and neither of us want that."

_I don't want that either._ Ferret felt like such a fool thinking such idiotic thoughts. He barely knew this girl and was already acting as if he had some kind of claim to her.

Ferret reached for a chocolate chip cookie and ate it in one gulp. He licked his lips and grabbed a second one.

"These are good," he commented. "They taste like the ones from Bailey's."

"That's my parents' bakery," Rosie replied.

"Really?" Ferret asked as he swallowed the remainder of the dessert. He stared dreamily at the sky. "Before my mom died we used to go to Bailey's every Saturday afternoon after running errands. I always wanted the chocolate chip cookies."

The others were silent.

"I'm sorry," Rosie said, breaking the silence. Ferret glanced over at her. "I mean about your mom."

Ferret shrugged. "It was seven years ago."

Even with the passing years it did little to ease the memory of her losing the battle against cancer in the hospital. That was about the time his father began drinking. Ferret vividly remembered sitting outside in the waiting room while his mother underwent chemotherapy. Each visit to the specialist left her weaker, but her smile never left. It was not until her eyes shut for the last time that she lost that glow that made her his hero.

His father's sanity was buried along with his wife. The drinking increased and thus began the verbal abuse of his son. Ferret would take long vacations from his house, crashing at a friend's residency. When he was fourteen his father became physically violent which led to him running away. He ended up on the streets, stealing just to survive. That's where he met Kangor who rescued him from an early grave by giving him shelter, not the best, but better than living out under the sky.

It was by pure rotten luck that they were in close proximity to the docks the night of the big bang. A short while after the changes they encountered Hyde while robbing a grocery store of food. The brute found a use for the two of them. When Hyde was locked away (the charges for Ferret and Kangor were dropped since it was evident they were forced under threat of injury to participate in the crimes) Ebon approached Kangor. He found Kangor's ability useful, but found no worth for Ferret. For Ferret's own protection Kangor agreed to join up with Ebon in exchange that none of the Meta Breed would harm Ferret. Ebon agreed to those terms.

Even with all the changes in Ferret's life he never forgot his mother. The simple taste of that cookie was enough to bring him back to his innocent youth before everything became chaotic. Holding that treat in his hand he hoped it was a sign that it was not too late for him.

"Have as many as you want," Rosie said tearing Ferret from his thoughts. She handed him the container to which he greedily snatched a few more. While the girls resumed their conversation he stuffed a few in his pocket for Kangor.

"So if you want…" Natalie began as she looked at Ferret. His brown eyes met with hers. A slight blush crept over her face. She lightly bit her lip then said, "You're more than welcome to come to the party. You remember where my house is."

Ferret nodded. "Of course, I can't forget," he said. He suddenly felt like a fool for sounding so cheesy. Natalie showed no signs of laughing so he let the feelings pass. Still he had to get control of himself; Natalie could never find out that he felt something deeper than friendship. He had never felt so comfortable around a girl before (other than Talon, but there was a fine line there that refused to surpass friendship).

They continued on with the merriment for an hour more. By that time there were only crumbs left, what had not been confiscated by the ants. Rosie announced that she needed to head home for her mother wanted her to cover a shift at the shop that night.

"It was good to get to know you," Rosie said to Ferret after saying a farewell to her friends.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself," Ferret said.

Rosie laughed. "I hope to see you at the party next week," she said. She offered her hand to Ferret. The meta-human smiled. He took her smooth hand in his and shook.

Natalie stepped up to Ferret and put an arm around him as they watched Rosie leave. He was now glad that he had not given into his urge to cancel. It seemed that each time he met with Natalie he was invited to yet another gathering.

"I probably should be getting home too," Jasmine said pouring the liquid from her tupperware container. "My mom will chew me out if I miss church."

Jasmine's departure left Ferret and Natalie alone. The two stood in silence for a bit until Natalie knelt down to begin cleaning the picnic. Ferret watched her nimbly grab all the dishes and fold the blanket. It amazed him how everything fit nicely in the basket. She stood and turned towards him.

"May I walk you home?" Ferret asked.

Natalie smiled and locked arms with Ferret. "That would be wonderful," she said.

The two began their walk towards Natalie's residency. Dusk was approaching so there were fewer people out in the park. Natalie decided that they steer clear of the crowded walkways of town and take a more scenic route.

For the first time since his youth Ferret noticed the beauty of his surroundings. What was the point of life if it was lived too quickly that one could not enjoy the vast beauty. No painting could capture the earth's true grace. It was something one had to experience for himself and taking that journey with someone he cared dearly for was a bonus.

They reached the house just before nightfall. Natalie stood with her hands grasping the handle of the wicker picnic basket. Ferret had his hands shoved back in the pockets of his hoodie. He was glad he chose said attire for the evening was starting to lose temperature. Yet the racing of his heart kept him from too many shivers.

"I had a fun time with you today," Ferret said.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Natalie replied.

Ferret smiled. He too was glad he chose to stay after the rough beginnings.

"So about this party," Ferret said.

Natalie nodded. "Yes, it's May 13 at seven." She fiddled with the picnic basket while talking. "I do hope you'll be able to make it."

"I shouldn't have anything to get in the way," Ferret replied.

"Then I'll see you then," Natalie said with a wink.

She turned towards the gate. An invisible force kept her from stepping inside the protection of the steel bars. It was the same force that kept Ferret from moving where he stood. Natalie turned to face the boy she had become close friends with.

"Well goodnight," she said.

Ferret smiled and said, "Goodnight. Pleasant dreams."

Natalie placed the basket on the ground and approached Ferret. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Ferret's hand immediately reached for the spot her lips touched. They both stood there blushing and staring at the other.

"Goodnight," Natalie said, grasping the basket. She gave him one last parting smile before stepping through the door.

Ferret watched as she disappeared through the front door of her house. Once again his fingers touched the area recently warmed with a kiss. He smiled, sincerely smiled. It had been so long since anyone showed him that kind of affection.

It had turned out to be an excellent day after all.

* * *

Thus ends chapter eight. I hope you all enjoyed!

Until next time!


	9. The Last Mission

I do not own Static Shock.

I send a special thanks to Coli Chibi and The Hooded Girl for your reviews. Thank you very much, I really appreciate it!

Warning: There is some blood and violence in this chapter.

* * *

Five days passed without incident. Hyde occasionally stopped by to finalize plans with Kangor. Ferret hardly paid attention as Hyde would bark his orders once he found use for Ferret. Supposedly Hyde received word from a reliable source that a multi-million dollar software company transferred funds every Friday. They were going to raid the building just before the transaction took place. Ferret knew better than to question Hyde's sources, for they were almost near accurate.

Tension ran high everytime the giant and the rodent made eye contact. It was Kangor who always had to step between the two to keep a fight from breaking out which would ultimately involve Ferret receiving some kind of medical attention. The last time the two argued Ferret had to receive twenty stitches in his forehead.

The hospital expenses cost everything the two had and they were slowly paying the rest with what money they could scrape from various heists. They managed to pay the hospital bills each month, which left their pockets nearly bare when it came to funds for food. Since Ferret knew he was the reason for their low resources he often chose not to eat so that Kangor could. That meant many nights going to sleep with a growling stomach. Through it all they somehow miraculously survived, but both knew it was only a matter of time before their tiny bit of luck ended.

Ferret just finished washing his clothes from the water they collected from buckets they stored beneath the leaks in the ceiling during the recent rainstorms. The various items drip-dried from a wire in the bathroom. He wore one of Kangor's jackets along with the black knee-length shorts he found in a donation bin.

The taller meta-human exited the bathroom to see his friend sitting cross-legged on the floor playing with his fingers. The worst part of waiting for Hyde to finalize his plans was the boredom that came along with it. Sure the laundry took a good half hour, but there was still six hours of daylight left.

Ferret had been banned from the library the instant one of the patrons recognized his face from a news story on television. He never caused any trouble there, but the head librarian used the "rather safe than sorry" excuse. With free books removed from their source of entertainment that left many days where the two only had each other for company, and occasionally a third person (most of the time Hyde and even rarer, Ebon) who stopped by, reminding Ferret of the two main characters in that play _Waiting for Godot_ that he once skimmed through when he was still allowed access to the library.

"You ready for tonight?" Kangor asked, breaking the silence.

Ferret glanced up at his friend. He stood dressed in all black with his arms crossed. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he sported his trademark sunglasses.

He shrugged. "It's just another robbery, right?" Ferret asked. "Nothing to be concerned about."

"Let's just hope the authorities and Sparky didn't get wind of it," Kangor stated.

Ferret allowed himself to fall backwards with his knees bent and his arms behind his head. He stared at the molding ceiling. It was probably a bad idea for them to be using the rainwater that leaked from there just as much as what they gathered from outside for drinking. However they had yet to get sick from the unsanitary source, so if anything it improved their immune systems.

Out of the corner of his eye Ferret watched Kangor sigh. Ferret's eyes fell back on the ceiling. He knew he was the reason they had to often steal funds. It was not as if the two of them could get jobs and medical expenses had to be paid.

Ferret leaned harder against his arms. At moments such as the present when he thought of how much of a burden he was on Kangor he wondered if he should relieve him of that weight. Kangor chose to stay for Ferret's sake and Ferret was well aware of that. Those guilty thoughts pressed hard on his chest and influenced him to pick up the razors again. The thin scars about his wrists and forearms had turned brown and nearly faded into his skin over the past years. However the scars remained as a reminder of his actions to himself and Kangor.

The darkest part of his mind whispered the solution in his ears each night as he drifted into slumber. In one quick slice he would be a burden on what few friends he was blessed to have no longer. It was not as if the mold from the drafty building was aiding his health.

"I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Ferret said at last. He only hoped that the theft would be done with quickly so he could return to his pitiful excuse for a home without attracting the attention of the cops. It would be a shame to miss Natalie's party because he stood behind steel bars.

The thought of Natalie brought a smile to his face. His hand touched where her soft lips touched nearly a week ago. It had been so long since he felt the kiss of a woman. The menial middle school relationship was nothing to brag about. The girls at that age were fickle, a lesson he found out the hard way.

However, with Natalie, it seemed that someone was able to see past his monstrous appearance in addition to his record. After all, the girl had to have some knowledge of his criminal past. He finally understood how the Beast in _Beauty and the Beast_ felt. Natalie's smile and hug when she greeted him at the picnic, and the fact that she stood up for him, gave him hope of a fairytale ending. Sure, it was only the beginning of a relationship and the odds were definitely against him, but as he had been told numerous times, he was an idealist.

Kangor accepted his friend's response. There was obviously something that interfered with his thoughts, but he chose not to worry about it at the moment. Ferret always came through for the team when he was needed.

All that was left for the day was to wait for the dreaded evening.

* * *

Nightfall approached like the darkest storm cloud. There was nothing to look forward to other than heavy rain, wind, and thunder. All involved were unaware of just how sadistic that night's storm would be.

Ferret and Kangor stood at the area they were to rendezvous with Hyde. Ferret, now dressed in black jeans and a black shirt and his hoodie, paced in an oval about Kangor. The big-footed giant watched in annoyance as the hunched over bang baby muttered under his breath with hands shoved into the depths of his pocket.

"Ferret," Kangor said reaching out and placing a firm hand on the smaller male's shoulder. Ferret glanced up at him with those pleading brown eyes. Kangor gave him a half smile. "Calm down, this is no different than our other missions."

Ferret shuddered at the word "mission." It made it sound more important and honorable than the awful crime it truly was.

As always Ferret was to infiltrate the building and search out any possible traps before sneaking into the room to do the dirty work. Kangor was appointed as the lookout and to take down any guards, or anyone who might interfere with their plans. Hyde was to help load up the goods and oversee that everything went according to plan. As long as no wires were tripped and no cameras left intact to clue the police to their identities, there was no reason to worry.

There was some rustling in the trees which caught the attention of both. Kangor nodded to their leader who frowned in response. Ferret could not recall a time he saw Hyde actually smile. Even if a plan went smoothly and he gained everything he wanted, his lips never curved upwards.

"Let's make this quick," Hyde said to his subordinates. With a grunt he led the two to the building.

Their destination was a boring, gray building that stood thirty levels high. The red light glowed from within the glass doors signaling to the trio that cameras were in use. Hyde beckoned them to follow him to the back.

The wind picked up causing Ferret to tighten his grip on his jacket. They reached the back door that had a small glass window at the top. Kangor received the frown from Hyde which signaled him to begin. With one swift kick the hinges snapped and the door toppled down.

Ferret slipped inside just as they heard footsteps approaching. The static from a walkie-talkie echoed in the darkened hall. The only light shined from the guard's flashlight. Kangor and Hyde kept themselves hidden as the man in blue searched the area. The moonlight glistening in through the gaping hole where a door once stood caused him to gasp and start running towards the destruction. The guard gulped as he backed up. His back collided with the bulky body belonging to the trio's leader. Hyde reared his arm back and let his fist collide with the security guard's cheek, splintering his jaw in the process.

Ferret winced at the sight. He shut his eyes to silence the flashbacks of the time his face met with Hyde's knuckles. That man would be lucky if he could ever talk again after the night's events.

The security guard grabbed at his throbbing face. He yelled out with the realization that he could not move his jaw. Hyde growled and kicked him twice in the stomach to silence his cries.

"That's enough," Kangor said as he grabbed Hyde's wrist. Hyde stared at the smaller man, but the glare on Kangor's face was enough to tranquilize him for the moment. Hyde stepped back. "There's no need for overkill," he said.

Hyde growled then turned his attention to Ferret. "You got those wires cut yet, rat?" he snapped at the frail member of his team.

Ferret ground his teeth together to keep himself from saying something he would later regret while lying in a hospital bed next to the guard. He hated how Hyde always had to belittle him and throw in his face how the two of them needed him to survive. One of those days he was going to snap and slash the giant's throat.

"Just about," Ferret said as he positioned the scissors about the last wire in the main security panel. One quick snip and all the cameras in the building shut down.

"Good, that should do it," Hyde said. He stared down at the two. "They'll be here soon, we need to get upstairs. You know your jobs."

The two followed Hyde into the main lobby. They waited for the other security guard, who mumbled curses under his breath, to pass by before opening the door that led to the stairs.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Stetson," called Dylan as he, his sister, and another from the office exited the main office.

"Thanks for helping me with that extra report," Mr. Stetson said with a smile. "Not many would stay two hours after to help with a mountain of paperwork. You're going to go far, kid."

Dylan waved once more before shutting the door. His grin showed no signs of vanishing after hearing the best compliment of his life. Dressed in a blue suit with his hair combed to the side he slung an arm around his sister.

Natalie walked beside him wearing a blue jumper atop a short-sleeved pink shirt. Her golden locks were pulled up into a ponytail and tied off in a matching blue ribbon. She was out for a walk when her mother contacted her in hysterics to where Dylan was. Natalie called her absentminded brother to discover he merely got caught up in his work and forgot to call home. Once her parents discovered his reason for staying out they found no reason to hold any anger.

"Wait 'til I tell Dad," Dylan exclaimed with a pumped fist.

"He's going to be proud of you," Natalie said with a smile. Though she felt a pang of envy, she was truly happy for her brother's success. He worked hard and she was glad to see that people noticed.

One of the reasons Dylan chose to intern at a company other than his father's was so that people would judge him fairly because of his efforts and not assume that he only got the position because he was the CEO's son. His father understood his son's argument and respected his decision even more.

Mr. Taylor walked two paces behind the siblings, chuckling at their conversation. He was a middle-aged man who had dedicated almost thirty years to the company. He was a plump man with circular framed glasses. His graying hairs poked through the black ones. He sported a neat mustache that was also fading in color. Taylor was Stetson's most trusted accountant. He held a brown, leather briefcase in his hand.

Taylor had to admit from what little time he knew Dylan that he was a diligent, honest boy who had a career ahead of him. Dylan was highly respected by his colleagues for the mere fact that he expected no special treatment for having a successful businessman for a father.

The three stopped at the elevator. Dylan pressed the button and waited with that smile still present. Natalie's gentle smile gave her brother more of a reason to grin. She locked arms with Dylan as the neon numbers above the door showed the lift slowly approaching their floor.

Dylan turned to Taylor. "What do you have planned this evening?" he asked.

Taylor replied, "I have to transfer these funds over then I'll probably start a new book," he said.

Dylan nodded. From what he heard from the gossipy secretary, Mr. Taylor's wife passed away two years ago and he had yet to get over the loss. He had not even tried to socialize with anyone outside company functions for fear of tarnishing his late wife's memory. There were rumors that he was an alcoholic, but Dylan found out in his youth that one should not believe everything he heard from other people's mouths.

Natalie's smile faded at the comment. She was exploding inside, wanting to invite the man over for dinner, but she had already brought one questionable guest within the past two weeks to the evening meal and could not afford a second. However, if Dylan invited him her parents would think nothing of it.

The elevator rang as the doors opened. The three stepped in. Dylan pressed the button for the ground floor and the three waited for the doors to shut.

About that time the door from the stairs swung open to allow the rodent and the leader access to the hallway. The two managed to climb the stairs without any animosity.

Hyde and Ferret snuck up to the door that read: Stetson. Hyde cracked his neck then punched a hole through the oak door. The startled cry of the company's head clued the two in that they were only mere feet from the money.

Hyde punched the door a second time, causing it to break in half. He pushed what was left of the door aside and stepped inside. Ferret followed after him taking a good look around the office. For the most part it seemed like a normal office with typical equipment sitting about. There were two framed photographs of smiling people who Ferret assumed to be the man's family.

Stetson cowered behind his desk. He looked from one meta-human to the other.

"Please, wha—what do you want?" he cried.

Hyde brought his arm back and swung it across the desk, sending the computer monitor flying. The appliance smacked against the bookshelf and the screen shattered. Several volumes of a collection that appeared to be leather-bound encyclopedias toppled off the shelf.

"Okay, just tell me what you want!" Stetson yelled as he jumped from his swiveling chair. He backed up against the window. The blinds bunched up against his back. "You want money, fine, I can get it for you." The images of his family and the possibility of never seeing them again passed through his mind.

"Yes you will," Hyde growled. He grabbed the man by his collar and hoisted him to his eyelevel. The company's president shuddered and wiggled in Hyde's grasp. Hyde shook him then rammed his head against the wall. Two tiles from the roof fell on the desk. Hyde pressed his face against the other man's. "Where are the funds?"

"F—funds?" Stetson asked.

Hyde bashed Stetson's head against the wall a second time. A stream of blood stained what used to be sky blue. "The five-hundred grand. I know that's how much you transfer every Friday. Where is it?" he barked the last words while throwing Stetson into the file cabinet.

Stetson cried out as his arm went to the opposite injured shoulder.

"I think you broke my arm!" he yelled.

"I'll break more than that if you don't get me my money!" Hyde growled as he kicked the man in the face. His head collided with the metal file cabinet.

Stetson fell unconscious at Hyde's feet. The giant kicked him two more times to no avail. Blood trickled from the gash on Stetson's lip. A puddle of blood collected in his auburn hair on the back of his head.

"Stop, you'll kill him!" Ferret shouted as he rushed to the man.

"You have a job!" Hyde screamed as he grabbed Ferret by the arm and threw him over the desk.

Ferret rolled over the wooden surface and landed on the cold floor tiles. Ferret struggled and groaned as he lifted himself from the floor. He glared at Hyde for a few seconds until a growl sent him into motion. Ferret continued searching the drawers to find nothing.

Hyde ripped the files from the cabinet out and emptied their contents onto the desk. All he could find were various documents having to do with business transactions.

"It's not here!" Ferret called. He went to search through the drawers again just incase he missed something. "I don't think it's in this office."

"It's not," Stetson weakly muttered. He coughed into the floor. "I sent it away not ten minutes ago."

"What?" Hyde screamed. He grabbed Stetson and tightened his fingers about the man's throat. He listened for him to cough and choke before loosening enough for him to talk. "Where is it?"

Stetson laughed then said, "He's long gone with it by now. You'll never get—" That was all he was allowed to say before Hyde threw him against the wall.

Hyde grabbed one of the metal drawers from the file cabinet and began to beat Stetson over the back and head with it. He cried out as Ferret watched on in horror while blood went flying about the room. A minute into the assault and all verbal protests from the victim were silenced. Ferret's heart stung at the realization of the worst.

Hyde glared at his underling. "What are you waiting for?" he hissed. He pointed at Ferret and snarled, "You and Kangor follow that man. Find that money!"

Ferret nodded and left. He was glad to have a few walls between him and Hyde's temper. Ferret slung open the door that led to the staircase and dashed down the first three flights before stopping to catch his breath.

The rodent-faced bang baby leaned over the railing and inhaled deeply. His heart burst for the man who was enduring unnecessary pain because he foolishly chose to cross the monster known as Hyde. Ferret released a sob then a gag. That poor man would be lucky to make it out alive, but it was crazy to even begin to assume he would be allowed that after witnessing Hyde's brutality. Hyde openly admitted to killing several men before, what would one more count.

Having regained control of his lungs Ferret continued his flight down the steps. He had to fulfill Hyde's orders lest he be another victim of Hyde's insatiable bloodlust.

* * *

The elevator chimed announcing to the three that they had arrived on the ground floor. Dylan stepped out first, followed by Natalie, then Taylor. The three walked towards the front of the building.

Taylor glanced over to where the security guard usually waited. He narrowed his brow at the sight of the desk vacant. He shrugged and figured one might be in the bathroom. Still it was rather odd for both of them to be missing.

His sharp eyes looked up at the camera atop the door. The usual red light that warned all that the cameras were constantly recording had been shut off. While it was possible for technical difficulties to occur, the fact that it would happen on the same night that both guards went missing was too uncanny for the head accountant.

Taylor reached out a hand and clamped it tightly on Dylan's shoulder. The young blond glanced back and frowned at the worried look on his colleague's face.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked. His question stopped Natalie in her tracks.

"Be on guard," Taylor said silently. "Something's not right."

Dylan glanced about the room for any sign of something out of the ordinary. Natalie wrapped her arms about herself and stepped closer to her brother. Dylan placed a protective arm around Natalie's shoulder and clamped the other one about her thin bicep.

In the silence they heard a muffled voice talking to another. Dylan beckoned for the others to follow. Taylor kept a lookout while Dylan slowly turned the lock on the door. Natalie brought her hands to her mouth.

"I understand," they heard someone with a distinct accent say as loud footsteps hurried towards the lobby.

"Hurry, hurry," Natalie whispered.

Dylan tossed aside all efforts to be silent and pushed the door open. The ventilation system turned on as the door opened signaling all within a ten foot radius of their attempted departure.

The three pushed through the doors as the heavy footsteps closed in on them. Dylan grabbed Natalie's arm and pulled her alongside him while Taylor hurried behind. He stopped suddenly to catch his breath with his hand over his pounding heart.

Dylan turned to help the older man when the gigantic foot kicked through the glass. Natalie's scream pierced through the air.

A tall, dark meta-human with a menacing frown stared at the three. There was a stunned silence in which no one moved for a few seconds. Kangor then began to run after the targets. Dylan grabbed hold of Taylor and assisted him towards the parking lot.

Kangor was not about to let his prey leave his field of vision. Hyde just called him on his cellular phone to announce that the ones carrying the money might be out in the parking lot. It seemed that luck was on his side that they had only just left the building. From what he gathered by Hyde's voice over the phone, the leader of their group was not in a good mood. For his and Ferret's safety, in addition to the well-being of the three targets he had to move quickly.

Kangor leapt in the air and landed two feet in front of the fleeing trio. He stood up and smirked at the older man who held the briefcase.

Kangor held out his hand. "Give me the money and there'll be no trouble," he said. Taylor held the briefcase closer to his body. Kangor frowned. "Look, man, I don't want to see any of you get hurt, especially the girl." Kangor's gaze switched over to the shuddering Natalie.

Kangor stepped closer to Taylor. He would never harm a woman no matter what the circumstances. However, he was well aware that Hyde did not share the same morals.

"My teammate won't be as kind," Kangor said.

He jumped forward and pushed Dylan onto the ground. Taylor growled and smacked Kangor across the face with the briefcase. Dylan grabbed Natalie and darted for the car.

Kangor held his throbbing cheek. He ran after Taylor and leapt in the air, tackling him to the ground. The two flipped twice and Taylor landed on his back. Kangor pinned his arms down. The man writhed to no avail. Seeing there were no other options he head butted the meta-human in the nose. A thin stream of blood leaked from Kangor's nostril. He momentarily released his hold on Taylor to examine the extent of the damage.

"Go, run!" Taylor yelled as he tossed the briefcase to the younger man.

Taylor faced Kangor who was heading towards him. Seeing the item missing from the man's hands and nowhere near he searched for the other two. The blond male ran with the briefcase tightly in his grasp.

Dylan glanced over his shoulder to see Kangor heading for him. He tossed Natalie the keys.

"Drive," he commanded. "Get to safety then call the police."

"No! Dylan what are you—" she began.

"Don't argue with me!" he shouted. He gripped the briefcase and held it in clear view for Kangor to see. "Get out of here!" he yelled at Natalie then ran off in the opposite direction of his vehicle.

Kangor chased the young man who had been a star athlete in high school.

Natalie closed the driver's door and shakily inserted the key into the ignition. It took two tries before she managed to steady her hand enough to turn the key. The car roared to life. She drove in the direction that her brother headed. Kangor turned around just as Natalie turned on the brights. The meta-human shielded his eyes giving Dylan the chance to escape.

Natalie stopped the car. Dylan jumped into the passenger seat and Natalie took off before her brother shut the door. The open car door smacked Kangor in the arm, sending him plummeting on the tarmac.

"I hit him!" Natalie cried.

"Drive! Drive!" Dylan ordered. "It's in self-defense, no cop'll arrest you. Drive!"

Natalie's foot slammed against the accelerator. The Porsche skidded before darting out of the parking lot. Kangor stood, his hand gripping his slightly injured arm. There was no blood and very little evidence of a fracture. He turned to where he left the other man to see the area vacant. All three of their targets had escaped. Despite the fact that Hyde would be infuriated, Kangor had to applaud the actions of the victims.

Ferret ran out of the building. A few stray shards of glass stuck to his jacket. He stopped beside Kangor and could tell from the look on his friend's face that the ones they were supposed to be chasing got away.

"Come on, we have to follow them!" Kangor said. He picked up a blue ribbon from the pavement. "The girl was wearing this. Track her."

"We can't attack a girl," Ferret said.

"We won't," Kangor stated. "As long as Hyde's not there we won't have to."

Ferret accepted the ribbon and placed the silk beneath his enlarged nose. He took a deep whiff of a familiar scent. He could not put his finger, or more accurately, nose, on it at the moment, but he was hit with a sudden urge to cease the chase.

"Something wrong?" Kangor asked.

Ferret shook his head. "Nothing," he said. The looming figure in what used to be a doorway fueled his motivation to continue the search. "This way," he yelled.

Ferret dashed off in the direction of the car. Kangor leapt in unison with Ferret's running. The two were rather fast. The two bang babies caused oncoming traffic to swerve and nearly collide into one another. Kangor sighed, he was not exactly feeling up to being hit by a car a second time.

Kangor squinted then smiled when his eyes fixed on the bright red paint. He leapt over three cars and landed on the one that contained the siblings. Natalie screamed as she slammed on breaks. Kangor held onto the roof of the car then sent his foot through the ceiling. Natalie swerved off the road and into the ditch.

Both Natalie and Dylan dashed out of the car and into the nearby woods. Dylan held the briefcase in his grip. He pushed Natalie ahead and kept his eyes out for his attacker. Kangor watched the two disappear into the wooded area that led to a small park. He followed after them, using his feet to bounce off the trunks of various trees.

The two stopped just as they reached the clearing. It would be a good ten minute walk to their house from the park. There was no time for delay. Dylan nodded to his sister then the two continued to run. They passed through the playground equipment hoping to lose the mutant on their trail.

The nightfall blinded the scenery. Natalie never saw the giant root protruding from the ground. She tripped over the wood and faceplanted on the ground. Dylan rushed to her side. Natalie hissed as she gripped at her swollen ankle.

"Natalie," cried Dylan.

"I think I twisted it," she said in a strained voice.

Dylan lifted the girl onto his back and ran with all his might. Natalie's weight slowed him tremendously. Kangor landed in front of them. Dylan stepped back with a glare on his face.

Ferret approached from behind. He gasped when he realized just who they were following.

Dylan held out the briefcase. "Okay, take it!" he cried. "Take it and leave us be."

Kangor snatched the desired item from the other man's hold. He saw the fear in the girl's eyes as well as the ones of pure disdain wore by her brother. He backed up as Kangor advanced.

"Please, she's injured," Dylan begged. "You have what you want, now leave us alone."

Ferret's eyes widened at Dylan's confession. He shook as he heard a slight whimper escape Natalie's throat. He saw how tightly she held onto her brother's torso.

"You never saw us," Kangor said as he straightened his posture.

"Kill them, Kangor," barked Hyde.

"No!" Ferret cried. "We don't need to!" Ferret grasped Hyde's massive hand. "Please, just leave them alone. We don't need to hurt them."

Hyde pushed Ferret into the nearest tree. He held his aching head.

"We have what we came for," Kangor retorted, tossing the briefcase to their leader.

Dylan watched the interactions between the two. Hyde gripped the briefcase as if he were deliberating whether or not he should break it.

Hyde shoved the leather bag into Kangor's hands and grabbed Dylan by the collar of his shirt. The blond could smell the meta-human's rancid breath. The action caused him to drop his already wounded sister onto the ground.

Ferret's eyes narrowed.

"You ever speak a word to anyone and I will kill you both," he growled. "And don't think I can't find you!" He nodded over to Ferret who was no longer where he once stood.

Ferret rammed himself into Hyde's side. "I said leave them alone!" he yelled.

"Ferret!" Natalie shouted. She grabbed onto the tree's trunk to help lift herself to her feet. Even when fully standing she had to hold onto the tree for support against the sharp pain shooting through her ankle every two seconds.

"You know them?" Kangor asked.

"You have what you want now let them go," Ferret said with red in his eyes.

Hyde grabbed Ferret by the hair then threw him hard on the ground. The smaller meta-human cried out in pain which caused Natalie to shriek. Had she full control of her legs she would have dashed in to rescue her friend. Dylan was somewhat glad that his sister suffered an injury for he knew her rash actions which would have ultimately led her to possible death.

"Get out of here!" Ferret called to the two.

Dylan nodded and picked up his sister. The two dashed off into the darkness.

Hyde growled and began to run after him. He only stopped when Kangor jumped in front of him with his arms spread apart.

"Ferret's right," Kangor said. "We have the money and they don't look foolish enough to try and get it back. The police are probably on their way to that building right now. We better get out of here before they track us down."

Hyde growled in anger. "Fine," he snapped. He hated when those below him spoke with better logic. He turned to Ferret. "Mark my words, Rodent, you'll pay for this. You and your little girlfriend."

Ferret stood with his fists clenched. At times like that he wished he had gained super strength or telekinesis, or something useful from the gas. Now all he had on his side was his courage and anger that had been boiling since the very moment he met Hyde.

"Don't count on it, Hyde," Ferret snarled. "I'm through with you." He swung his arm in front of his body to help accentuate his point.

"What are you saying, Ferret man?" Kangor asked.

Ferret softened his features while speaking to Kangor. "I really appreciate all you've done for me, Kangor," he said. "You're a great friend." Kangor's face fell into a sorrowful frown while listening to his friend talk. Ferret resumed his glower towards Hyde. "I quit!" he announced. "I'm not doing your dirty work anymore." He snarled then screamed, "And if you ever touch her I will personally amputate your heart!"

With those words Ferret ran off through the words. Hyde was too stunned to follow after him. He growled then tightened his grip on what he came for in the first place.

"To Hell with him then," Hyde barked.

"Let's just get out of here," Kangor said. He placed a hand on Hyde's arm. "Don't worry, man, Ferret won't rat us out."

Hyde nodded though he was only half listening to Kangor. Unknown to the Jamaican, when Hyde spoke those words he had meant it as a threat. He planned to remove Ferret from his earthly life sooner than later. First he would make the rodent suffer by making him watch that fair-haired girl writhe in agony.

* * *

Thus ends chapter nine. I hope you all enjoyed the events here.

I used a lot of liberties when it came to Hyde's character. He was only in the episode, "Static Shaq" and Shiv briefly mentioned him in "The Big Leagues," so that left a lot of room for his character. I decided to make his heart darker and to better fit the ruthless personality I believe he would have if Static Shock were not a kid's show.

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


End file.
